The Mummy III: The Curse of Anubis
by LaughingLunatic
Summary: For two modern day friends, raising Imhotep was only the tip of the sand dune. Being marked by Anubis the two must work alongside the Medjai to save the world and their lives. Funny and fast paced. Modern ArdethxOC OCxOC Sequel Coming Soon!
1. Museums and Mardi Gras

Hi, I'm LaughinLunatic and this is my first fanfic or second really but that was years ago. Anyway this Mummy story was done in collaboration with one of my good friends. She's a lunatic too. I do not own Ardeth, Imhotep, or the idea of a tribal people called the Medjai. What I do own are all the other characters and a used car. Now sit back, relax and enjoy.

The Mummy III: Curse of Anubis

Isis sat cross-legged on the plush carpet pouring over the black book, quietly jotting down notes in the composition book on her lap. Long dirty blonde hair hid her face from the outside world as she translated the ancient writing. Her blue eyes widened as she realized exactly what book lay open before her on the floor.

"So what ancient tome are we studying today O'Connell?" The young woman jumped slightly as a voice broke the silence. She slammed the book shut and rose from her position on her living room floor.

"You scared me half to death Lin," Isis admonished the other girl. Where Isis was light haired, Aislin Neshoba Dardar had dark hair that cascaded down her back in hundreds of curls and her eyes were a gold-green color that reminded some of cat eyes. Lin, as Aislin preferred to be called merely grinned at her friend's words.

"Hmmm, you don't look shriveled up to me like the other mummies at the museum." It took a moment for the words to register in Isis's mind.

"The exhibit!" Lin nodded as she took a seat in a plush armchair. She had already past by the New Orleans Museum of Art once that day to watch as they put up the sign announcing the special exhibit of ancient Egyptian artifacts, and mummies. She had sped to Isis's house in the Garden District so that they could go together as planned. Both girls were enamored with ancient Egypt and knew more about hieroglyphics and the pharaohs than most Egyptologists.

For Isis, Egypt was in her blood. Though she was also of British descent her she considered herself a daughter of the Nile at heart. While her father had never felt the passion for Egypt that his daughter did, the past generations of his family contained many Egyptologists, archaeologists, and librarians who specialized in ancient Egypt. Isis' grandparents had seen to her education in that respect, teaching her how to speak ancient Egyptian and read hieroglyphics. They had even taken her on a dig when she was ten before their car accident.

Lin, on the other hand, traced her family back through many nationalities but Egyptian wasn't one of them. Her name itself hinted at her heritage, "Aislin" was Irish, and "Neshoba" was Choctaw. Her great grandmother had insisted on her middle name, she had been a wise woman, or so everyone had told the girl. Still, Lin had never gotten beyond a few basic words and phrases in Choctaw or Irish Gaelic, something about Egypt had ensnared her as a young child and she had been devouring all the information she could find on it ever since.

"So are we going?" Lin asked as she fiddled with her car keys. Isis nodded and set the book behind the pictures aligned on the hearth. When Lin raised an eyebrow Isis just shook her head.

"I'll explain later," she promised and the two headed out to Lin's car. The whole way to the museum the young women talked about what they hoped to see and other things that related to their favorite topic. The ride went by quickly since many people were spending the day preparing for Endymion which would be rolling that night, the girls agreed to go and enjoy the pre-parade privileges of extra beads after browsing through the exhibit.

* * *

"Isis look at this," Lin called softly across the room while the curator glared at her. Isis walked over slowly taking in everything around her. The displays of pottery and jewelry were all around them and soft music played from the speakers in the room. Lin gazed down at a diamond larger than her head, she glanced over at Isis.

"Do you know what this is?" The seventeen year old asked in a whisper. Isis' own mouth felt dry. The plate next to the diamond said that it came from Tutankhamen's tomb but Isis believed otherwise.

"It looks like the diamond from Ahm Shere," a derisive snort from behind them caused the girls to turn around.

"Ahm Shere is merely a piece of Hollywood fiction. The fact that you believe such drivel makes me worry for your generation." The uppity curator drawled. Lin glared.

"The fact that you're part of an older generation makes me believe that evolution just might be real. Tell me, have your children transcended the missing link phase or will your family forever be nothing more than a bunch of Neanderthals?" With every word the curator's face turned a deeper shade of red and now it was almost purple with rage and lack of oxygen. Lin smirked at him.

"Don't forget to breathe; we can't have you killing off any brain cells. You have so few to begin with." With that she walked away before the man could say anything or kick her out. Isis followed chuckling. She found Lin's short temper and sharp tongue quite humorous when not aimed at herself. As they made their way through the building both girls began to grow excited. They had saved the mummies for last.

Entering the room Isis noticed that they were alone. Not many people had come today and not many people would come at all in the month that the exhibit was in New Orleans. Isis sighed, thinking for the millionth time that she'd been born in the wrong millennia. The room had darkened lighting and the only true lights to see by came from the bright bulbs placed under the glass cases of the sarcophagi to show them off. Isis hadn't realized that Lin had left her side until she turned to speak with her. Looking around she saw the girl staring at a closed sarcophagus standing in the back of the room. Hairs rose on the back of her neck as she drew closer. The name plate simply said, "Adult Male, Period of Seti I, Name unknown". Isis cast a worried glance at her friend who seemed to be in a trance.

"Lin, Lin, Aislin," the dark haired girl shook her head and turned to Isis.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Glad to see her friend back to normal Isis shrugged.

"I just thought that'd we'd better get going if we want to get any free throws from the floats." Lin nodded.

"Yeah sure, let's go." Neither spoke as they left the museum and walked across the park to where the Krewe of Endymion sat in their floats hanging up cups and strings of beads in preparation from the parade. The girls called to those riders that they knew through family and friends and soon were back to laughing and joking, forgetting the odd happenings at the museum. They returned to Isis' house in the late afternoon, having driven a parish over to retrieve some of Lin's belongings so that she could stay for the night. They entered through the back door into the kitchen and found Isis' father sitting at the counter drinking iced tea and reading the Sports section.

"Hi Mr. Rick," Lin greeted the man as Isis went to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Hello Lin, I've raised your rent this month since we not only board you but feed you too." Lin laughed.

"I'll pay you as soon as they consider school an occupation and I see my first paycheck." She agreed before exiting into the living room. Isis came in a few moments later with two soft drinks and some chips. The two girls ate and watched The Mummy while discussing graduation and the trip to Egypt that was to follow.

"I can't believe I finally get to go back. The dig was so much fun when I went with my grandparents." Isis' tone was light but her face darkened slightly at the mention of her deceased relatives. Lin patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Well then you can be my tour guide alright? Just lead me to the Pyramids of Giza, Hamunaptra, and the entrance to the underworld and we'll all be happy." Lin's bouncy attitude brought a smile back to her friend's face and the two once again looked towards the television screen.

* * *

Around nine that night, Isis' parents had gone out with some old friends and the two girls sat lost in their separate books. At some point Lin rose and went to grab the book from the hearth. She frowned when she realized it was locked shut. She looked around the room to see if she spotted the key, Isis would not want to be disturbed while reading. Something on the bookshelf caught her eye. The oddly shaped metal key had been given a new job as a bookend apparently. Lin gently pulled the key away and breathed a sigh of relief when the books stayed upright. Setting the key in place she turned it clockwise until she heard a definitive click. Pulling the book open to the first page her eyes roamed over the hieroglyphics before her. Her gaze grew distant and she looked as she had when staring up at the mummy in the museum. Her eyes were not even on the page any longer but she somehow knew what to say.

"Amun-Ra Amun Dei

Yatuhai Yatuhai Yatuhai!"

Isis' head snapped up in attention as the lights of the house flickered and her friend's words continued.

"Lin, no you must not read from the book!" She shook the other girl violently. Lin's eyes drew focused once more as her voice died away. She stared up at Isis.

"What the Hell just happened?" Isis was paler than a ghost as she replied.

"Oh nothing, you just read from the Book of the Dead and called a mummy back to life." Lin frowned, her greens eyes skeptical.

"Even if I did read from the book of the dead, no real mummy ever had the Hum Dai placed upon it right?" This calmed Isis slightly.

"I hope you're right, for all our sakes." The two stared at the black book in a daze for a few moments. Lin flipped it closed and pushed it away from herself. Isis turned on the TV.

"Let's watch the parade. It'll get our minds off of this." Lin nodded in agreement, and both found a seat on the sofa. Floats were rolling down the streets of the city throwing beads and cheap gifts. They weren't expecting what happened just minutes after they began watching.

A reporter stood amongst the crowd speaking until a scream distracted the camera man. The crowd of parade goers was running in a panicked stampede. After them an inhuman figure walked down the street. Beetles scuttled along noisily. The poor news crew didn't have a chance as the lethal scarabs attacked them. Lin and Isis were already in the car and headed towards the parade route.

"Whoever found the canopic jars would be in Egypt right?" Lin asked in a shaky voice.

"No, that's why the exhibit is touring in the U.S. first; it was discovered by an American team. They travel with the exhibit." Isis corrected. Lin let out a long string of expletives as her foot came down harder on the gas pedal.


	2. Sand and Blood

Hello again, I was really sad to see that no one cared to review my story…Oh well I still love it. My disclaimer was in the first chapter and I'm too lazy to repeat it. This second bit is the ending to their stay in N.O. Enjoy and please someone review.

* * *

Imhotep stood over the skin covered husk of the man who had recently been the curator at the New Orleans Museum of Art. The canopic jar the man had been hiding was the last in the set. This time it had been easy to track down his organs without the Medjai to meddle in his affairs. He knew that this could not be Egypt. It was too humid, too wet, and it lacked the sand dunes that he could bend to his will. Still the wind obeyed him and brought to him the little sand to be had.

* * *

Isis and Lin quickly exited the car, slamming their doors, and heading off at a run down the street. It seemed like every ambulance, fire truck, and police car was parked along the road. The people ahead of them stood unmoving in the street as if frozen in place. The two girls pushed their way through the immobile bodies. Before them the Egyptian stood with his eyes closed in deep concentration. The wind picked up around them and they covered their eyes as sand from the levies and shores in Southeastern Louisiana converged upon the spot where the man stood.

Isis had no idea what to do but she knew that the mummy had to be stopped. Running forward she ignored the sand harshly grating across her skin as it flew around like a large dust devil. Unable to think of anything else she kneed the man and watched as his eyes bulged open and his concentration failed.

Lin would have laughed at her friend's actions had the situation not been so dire. When the creature's eyes opened though, she froze. She knew those eyes, though she knew that to be impossible. This mummy was well over three thousand years old and she doubted he spent much time eating beignets with other old farts at Café Du Monde. The resurrected Egyptian stared right back. His expression changed from confusion to anger in mere seconds as he violently pushed Isis aside and stalked towards Lin. Getting into a fighter's stance Lin raised her head defiantly, looking him straight in the eyes. Isis was slowly getting to her feet behind them and her eyes spoke murder for the man between them.

A hand reached out to grab her throat but Lin dodged to the side and deftly hit a pressure point in the man's shoulder to numb his arm for a few brief moments. As he struck her she thought of how foolish she had been, he was immortal and superhuman and pressure point was not going to faze him. The concrete curb of the median greeted her scalp with a hard welcome and the world fell into darkness.

* * *

Imhotep wondered what _she_ was doing here. Surely _she_ could not have thought to fight him. With a smirk at the stupidity of women and of youth he turned back to the other young woman. He knew who she descended from just by looking at her. Would he never be free of all those interfering fools? At least one descendant of Nefertiri was easier to deal with than the Medjai tribes. Where had she gone? Glancing sideways he spotted her pointing a gun at him. He remembered those modern contraptions. Still smirking he raised a hand and the young woman's feet rose from the ground as his magic held her in the air.

_"You can understand me I'm sure little one. The desert seems to never lose its hold on your line. Now should I kill you as I have done your little friend? Or are you going to behave and let me do as I please?" _Isis could understand him though she had never heard someone fluent in Ancient Egyptian speak before. The scholarly part of her mind made a mental note that her inflection had been off for some words.

_"I'm going to send you back to Hell where you belong. And I'm not little you stupid mummy." _His laugh was even louder than the whipping wind that had once again come to life.

_"I have no time for your pathetic attempts at my life. These mortals can deal with you for me." _Imhotep pushed the girl violently away and gave a silent command to the frozen parade goers. They began walking stiffly towards the trio. He saw the girl once again planning to attack him but he was already flying on the winds in a tornado of sand.

Isis growled in annoyance as the mummy disappeared into the sky. Looking down the street she saw danger coming. She quickly made her way to the median to check on Lin. The other girl was very pale and there was blood pooling on the concrete below her head. Mimicking her friend's rather colorful vocabulary, Isis found Lin's keys in her coat pocket and looked again at the crowd. She hoped that once Imhotep was far enough away his control on them would cease but she couldn't be sure. Off in the distance she heard sirens. Deciding to try and make a dash for the car she crossed to the other side of the median where the empty street welcomed her, and set off all the while hearing footsteps draw nearer.

She was lucky mindless drones were so dull witted or else they would have thought of blocking her path to the car. She unlocked it while still two yards away and quickly threw herself into the driver's seat once near enough to throw open the door. Knowing that Lin would have to forgive her, she hit the gas taking the car roughly over the median and onto the less crowded side of the street. She cringed as she hit bodies and saw them crumble and go under the car. She and Lin would be blamed for at least one murder. Once back to her friend she dragged her to the passenger door and slid her onto the seat. Those footsteps were too close for comfort but the sirens were coming to. Just as she closed the door in a man's face something seemed to go through the crowd like a silent wave and the blank stares were replaced by looks of confusion. Not waiting for the peanut gallery to arrive Isis peeled out and took a side street.

* * *

Someone was shaking her and it hurt. Lin opened her eyes to see Isis worriedly watching her. The pain in her skull went from something to be ignored in sleep to a pounding that no number of Tylenol or Advil could ease.

"Are you alright?" Isis asked. Lin winced as she raised herself to a sitting position on the sofa. They had somehow gotten back to Isis' house.

"Well I'm not dead but I feel too bad to be fully alive either. Could this possibly be Limbo?" Isis didn't seem to think her words very funny.

"You're alive alright. That thick head of yours saved you. I suggest you change clothes and try to eat something, to see if you can hold food down, our plane leaves in a little over three hours."

"Plane, what plane?" Lin asked as she stiffly rose and reached a hand up to feel her scalp. There was dried blood in her hair that would have to be washed out and a rather large bump and cut. It didn't feel deep though; head wounds just liked to bleed a lot.

"The plane that's taking us to Egypt." Now Lin gaped at Isis.

"I don't know if you've forgotten but our trip isn't scheduled till June and we have a mummy in the states to deal with."

"No, we have a mummy to deal with in Egypt. He took off not long after you passed out." Lin found that she was too tired to curse and simply nodded.

"I'm guessing our parents aren't to know about this yes?" Isis nodded once more.

"Dad got called in to work in the Emergency Room due to the 'gang related attack' tonight and my mom is asleep upstairs. I told her you were tired from the museum trip and not to bother you so she wouldn't get too suspicious. I also had to wash your car." Lin lifted an eyebrow.

"Now why would you have to wash my car in the middle of the night?" Isis turned towards the hearth as she answered.

"Oh just to get the blood off." Lin sighed; she should have just slept for a century or so.


	3. Cairo, Camels, and Curses

Isis heard Lin sigh in the seat next to her. They had changed planes in Chicago and were now on the long flight to Egypt. They had each left notes for their parents and promised to stay in contact over the weeks that they would be gone. If this trip only lasted a few weeks that is, somehow Isis felt that they would be here a while. Then again if the mummy got his way this would all be over very quickly. The question Isis wanted answered is who they were dealing with. She retrieved a large, leather bound book from her bag and began searching through the dynasties of Egypt and all the nobles.

Lin knew she shouldn't complain about being dragged to Egypt. It was partially her fault; she still couldn't explain what made her read those words. Right now though she worried about what her mother would think, about missing school as well as her birthday, and finally she worried about what she and Isis would be facing. This was no Hollywood movie. Death was a very real danger that they would have to face. Still, even with all of her anxieties, Lin couldn't help but feel excitement growing inside of her. She was going to Egypt and a mummy had actually been resurrected. Those two facts made her dizzy with anticipation. She grinned as a stray thought crossed her mind, '_Now if only we had a Medjai around.'_

Isis continued to read through her books as the flight dragged on. Every so often she would check on Lin and remind her not to go to sleep, since she might have a concussion. She promised that they could rest a few hours once at their hotel in Cairo. Lin had simply nodded which worried Isis; usually the other girl was all jokes and laughter. The lights throughout the plane had been dimmed since most of the passengers were trying to sleep. Isis had her overhead light on and was sipping her latest can of coke as she read through a copy of an Egyptian text that had been found on a decaying papyrus scroll in the 1800s. It was a scribe's journal or some such, from what she could figure. Isis thought he must have been rather important to have enough papyrus to keep a personal diary. She ran her finger along as she read the entry she had turned to.

"_Ra in his throne above shines upon the Nile this day._

_His Majesty, the Pharaoh and Living God, has announced_

_That he is to marry his slave Anck-su-namun._

_The Princess Nefertiri will also soon be wedded to the _

_Prince of a great land to the North._

_I am blessed to be the man who writes in the 'Scroll of the_

_Royal Lineage' of these coming nuptials. I wonder what wig I should wear._

_The foul priest Imhotep was there today as well to offer his_

_Congratulations to the Pharaoh. I am no fool,_

_Many of us in the palace know he desires the slave._

_She is lucky that the pharaoh's attention saves_

_Her from dealing with a priest who governs the City_

_Of the Dead. Imhotep is colder than Osiris himself_

_And rather arrogant. I pray that Anck-su-namun bears _

_Great Pharaoh a son so that we never see_

_The priest on the throne of Egypt._

_I must go, an apprentice has spilled ink all over the _

_Papyrus supply."_

Isis was just taking a sip of her drink when she reached the name Imhotep. Sadly for the man next to her she choked and made a bit of a mess. Lin was patting her back as her other neighbor offered her his handkerchief.

"I'm so sorry." She began to apologize, her voice failed her though as she looked up at his face. He wasn't much older than she was, maybe 23 or 24 at most. He had dark hair and dark eyes set in a tanned face. He gave her a friendly smile showing off pearly white teeth.

"It's no trouble at all. Please do not worry yourself. Are you alright?" He asked politely, the accent gave a lilt to his words.

"Oh don't worry about Isis; she has spastic moments all the time." Lin teased. Isis glared at her since sticking her tongue out in front of this man was not an option.

"And Lin is a nosy troublemaker but don't let that bother you." Her tone was light, she couldn't truly stay mad at Lin for simply taunting her, plus she'd have her revenge later. It seems that plotting wouldn't be necessary though because her words made all the color drain from Lin's face. Still she acted cheerful.

"She's right you know. The school never could figure out how to get rid of me since no one else wanted to deal with me. It's kind of like Heaven won't take me and Hell's afraid I'll take over." Their new traveling companion smiled at her.

"I will be sure to remember that." He once again looked at Isis. "I apologize; I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Ardeth." Suddenly Isis felt as if she had crossed over into the Twilight Zone. This was just too much. Lin and Isis shared a quick glance before Isis spoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. So Ardeth is this your first trip to Egypt?" The man smiled at her question.

"No, it is my homeland. I'm returning from New Orleans." If Lin had been one to easily spook the hairs on the back of her neck would have risen, but as it was she merely continued the interrogation of their new acquaintance in a pleasant voice.

"We're from New Orleans ourselves. Did you enjoy your trip to the Big Easy? If you don't mind me prying was it a business trip or a vacation?" The young man's face clouded a bit as if remembering something painful.

"It was a mixture of both I guess you would say. I help archaeologists who dig in Egypt. The exhibit in New Orleans was run by a group of scientists I aided when they first came to my country. As a thank you I was invited to the first public showing of their finds. Sadly all did not go well."

"Yes, we heard about that on the news. They say the parade route cutting in front of the museum didn't help matters. I'm sorry I brought it up." Lin tried to apologize, back pedaling. Ardeth offered her a weak grin.

"It is alright Miss Lin, you meant no harm."

"Ugh, just Lin please, any prefix makes me feel old." Adreth chuckled and raised an eyebrow in Isis' direction as if to ask if Lin was always this easy going and carefree.

"You have no idea." She told him softly as Lin turned away to ask a flight attendant for another Sprite.

* * *

The rest of the trip was spent with the two girls amicably making conversation with Ardeth. Isis' brain was mulling over so many things that she sometimes lost track of the conversation. Lin had elbowed her more than once but Ardeth didn't seem to be offended which was good. Isis liked him; he had been very polite and friendly. _'It's a good thing he doesn't have a scimitar and the tattoos of a Medjai warrior, or else I'd be ready to run off with him.' _She quickly regretted chuckling at this notion.

"Have I done something to amuse you?" He asked curiously.

"Oh no, I wasn't laughing at you. I was," she looked at him as if trying to decide how to reply. "You're going to laugh but I'll tell you anyway. Have you seen the movie 'The Mummy'?" He nodded.

"I'm familiar with it. Is it my name then that is making you laugh?"

"Not just your name, but the fact that I'm meeting you on the way to Egypt and you share the name of a fictional character who lives in Egypt. It isn't even that funny but sleep deprivation will do that to you I guess." Ardeth frowned now.

"Should I let you sleep? I did not mean to keep you from your rest." She shook her head and looked over at Lin who was now reading the same book Isis had read earlier. Their eyes met as Lin finished the scribe's journal entry. They would definitely have to talk once the plane landed, but for now…

"No, tell me what your home is like. I've only been to Egypt once and I was much younger then."

"I live outside of Cairo near the banks of the Nile. Often as a child my family would go to visit the nearest tribes of the Bedouin, a nomadic people who travel throughout Egypt and the neighboring countries. Racing horses over the dunes as a young boy and hearing the myths the Bedouin elders told are still fond memories for me. The land itself is beautiful. The remains of ancient cities and temples built by the pharaohs never cease to amaze me. You will have to see them during your visit. Watching the sunset on the Nile is another charm of the land. There is nothing so beautiful as a sunset in Egypt."

"You sound like a storyteller yourself Ardeth." Isis teased. He smiled down at her.

"I'll leave that to the Bedouins."

* * *

They lost Ardeth at customs since he was a native and could go through a shorter line. Isis found it funny that she already missed a man she barely knew. They didn't talk as they claimed their luggage, hailed a taxi, and headed for their hotel. Nothing they wished to say could be spoken in the open. Knowing a spattering of Arabic, Lin frowned as the driver mumbled about the eclipsed sun above them. The other girl had hinted at connections. Why did Lin feel like the "fun" was just beginning?

"You have got to be kidding me," Lin remarked as her camel ambled forward.

"Well it's not like we can call on a god of death in a crowded city can we? There are too many people around and all the wrong religion."

"So now you're stealing my jokes too?" Lin's comment didn't earn her a grin from Isis.

"Anubis is our one shot at stopping the apocalypse. Plus I thought you liked the jackal-headed god of Death."

"I highly doubt he'll let me pet him behind the ears." Still, Lin grinned trying to relax. She had been too worried since Sunday. What was to be would be so why fret? "Alright," she added, "let's go. Maybe I can bribe him with a studded and spiked collar." The two laughed.

Once a few miles lay between Cairo and themselves they slid off their camels.

"Are you sure they'll head for home," Isis asked.

"No, but horses do it so maybe they will too. Especially if" Lin never got to finish her sentence.

**"Come."** A booming voice resounded inside Isis' skull. The ground opened up beneath them and they were in a free fall.

* * *

The camels didn't make it back to the city and their pen full of herd-mates. A group of riders clad all in black rode up on well trained Arabian horses and herded the two terrified beasts farther into the desert. One figure sat quietly on his horse, his dark eyes scanning the dunes. His love for his home was not some fiction created merely to entertain Isis. Ardeth had missed the desert as any Medjai would.

"You brought misfortune back with you brother," one rider said to the newly returned warrior.

"Are you ill, Oma? It was the Creature who came back ready to set a plague on us, not I. Come, Anubis will not return them to the same place from which they came. We must head closer to home."

"How can you be certain he will return them at all? They were foolish to call upon that one."

"They followed the Creature; Anubis just might find it amusing and allow them to return. The light haired girl is named O'Connell. Why is it that her people cannot leave the dead lie?" Oma glanced at his brother and chuckled.

"I do not know, but I'm sure that you will be happy to ask her when they return."

* * *

Lin's rather perverse thought as they fell into the underworld was that at least Persephone had gotten to ride in a chariot. She didn't feel herself hit any type of ground but she knew that they had "landed". Sure enough, her feet seemed to be standing on marble tiles but she couldn't feel anything beneath her. One look at Isis said that she felt the same. A chuckle rose from somewhere in front of them.

**"I half expected you to spin around in circles like pups chasing their tails. Sadly, you seem to be taking this better than I had hoped." **Lin watched as fires began to come to life around the room and she saw who sat before her. She had the sudden urge to kneel but fought it and settled for bowing her head. She could see Isis doing the same.

**"You called upon me and demanded entrance into my palace, speak quickly to explain yourself for I do not have the patience of your namesake mortal." **His words were for Isis and she looked up at him.

"Alright, I came here to make a deal with you. Imhotep is back and we need to defeat him. You know me and my family from past generations right? The last time Imhotep awoke you nearly won him and my great-great grandfather both."

**"Ah, yes I remember that mortal. He is enjoying a blissful afterlife, let me assure you, though he came to it far later than he could have."**

"He knew to enjoy his time on Earth for as long as he could. No offense but I don't think that you can understand that feeling, being a god and such." Lin spoke up. Anubis' gaze turned on her and they locked eyes. She refused to shiver.

**"Some souls never change I see. Now little Isis, you wish my aid but what will you give me in return? I have many souls and wish no more so what can you do for me?"**

"Whatever I must," Isis replied as her shoulders straightened and she stood to her full height. Anubis' amused laughter rang out through the hall.

**"Truly?" **He seemed to be gazing into her soul as he studied her intently. Whatever he saw must have pleased him for he nodded. **"You then will bear my curse upon the Earth for the coming years. With it you will have dominion over my army but I advise you not to call upon them unless in the greatest of need, because once summoned to your plane only I can call them off, and I rather fancy a massacre now and then. You mortals, what ever happened to fighting with swords and bows? The old wars were much more amusing because they were so primitive and simplistic. I constantly tell Ra you humans grow too arrogant. As it is, we old gods live only in your myths. If Isis were not so watchful I would have brought some misery to you all before this. Do you accept my deal mortal?"**

"I don't have much choice do I? But what good is the army if I can't use it?"

**"I never said you could not use it. Merely wait until the appropriate time."**

Suddenly a great pain spread throughout Isis' shoulders and chest as if she were on fire. Her mouth was open in a silent scream and then she sagged to the floor. Lin rushed over to her and checked her pulse. It was strong and steady but the girl would be unconscious for a bit longer.

**"Check her left shoulder." **Anubis instructed. Lin lowered Isis's jacket a bit to see the tattoo that now adorned her shoulder blade to the inside of her camisole strap.

"Lovely work there, did you design it yourself?" Lin asked in a sarcastic tone. The chuckle from the dais was beginning to annoy her. She strode closer glaring up into the jackal-headed god's face.

"I had been wondering how Imhotep could come back with his physical body having been thrown into the underworld. You put him in that sarcophagus. You led her to that book. Why would you plan something like this? Why possibly bring about the end of the world?"

**"Yes I gave the priest another chance to be resurrected. There is a chance that you two will overcome the many obstacles that await you and win, but it won't be till after all the mortals of the world have had a shock or two. My brethren and I agree that you all have grown too pompous and need to be reminded of whom to praise. How many of us have been forgotten? It is because of people like you that we have been left behind. Or do you not remember the gift I once gave you?"**

And suddenly she did remember, something at least, she had been blessed by a god, this god. She had been born into a noble family and had refused to become an acolyte angering her elder brother, the great priest of Osiris..

"Imhotep" she barely whispered the word and a chill ran down her spine. She was the sibling to that, that thing. The vile, cruel, creature who had wanted revenge on the world for a punishment meted out to him long ago.

**"So you do remember then? Your soul has never passed on because you refused to acknowledge my hold over you. Now you and your brother once again share the plane of the living. Your task is to kill him."**

"How can I kill an immortal priest who controls the elements?" She questioned in a scathing tone.

**"By becoming a priestess yourself as you were supposed to three millennia ago. You said you admired your friend's new marking," **a pain laced through Lin's arms and she gritted her teeth. As the agony subsided she saw matching tattoos on either arm. The god's attitude made Lin angry.

"You made a deal with Isis not with me. I never agreed to this."

**"Will you watch your friend fight alone then? She has more to worry about than my father's priest. You will do as I command because I have given you a gift in not one lifetime but two. Use it to help your friend and she might have a chance."**

Now he had her attention.

"What do you mean by that?"

**"I grow tired of this meeting. When your friend awakens take her to the Medjai. Find their oracle and you will learn of your friend's destiny."**

Lin was falling again. How you could fall from the underworld to the earth that lay above was beyond her. She felt soft sand beneath her and made sure that Isis was near before exhaustion finally consumed her.


	4. Sand Storms and Sibling Rivalry

Isis woke to a pounding head and aching back, or more specifically, shoulder. Lin was sitting cross-legged in the sand staring off into space.

"Please tell me you aren't about to resurrect anyone else." Lin jumped slightly at the sound of a voice breaking her contemplation. She turned to Isis.

"How do you feel?"

"Like 'Fat Tuesday' just sat on me." Lin grinned at the reference.

"Well no, he didn't, but a god did curse you so maybe that's worse." Isis groaned.

"I'd almost forgotten about that part," she muttered while stretching. Looking around desert stretched out before her for as far as the eye could see.

"Any idea where we're at?" Isis asked.

"No, but I don't think we should stay in one place, we'd be sitting ducks for Imhotep or anyone else." Lin pointed out.

"Right then, so which way should we go George?" Isis asked, ignoring the nagging feeling that something was not right with her friend.

"I'd say east towards the sun. What do you think?"

"North, if we're anywhere in the vicinity of Cairo we'd have to go North to find Hamunaptra." Lin blanched at her words and ran a hand up and down one jacket covered arm.

"Aren't you hot in that get up?" Isis asked her. Lin looked down at her coat sleeves.

"Yeah, kind of, I have something to show you." She slowly removed the duster from her shoulders and dropped it onto the sand. Isis stared at her friend's arms. The black tattoos ran from her wrists up to midway on her forearm. Isis didn't exactly know what the symbols meant but they made the hairs on the back of her neck stick up.

"You have your own unique artwork by Anubis on your shoulder. I think he made mine more visible merely to make me uncomfortable and paranoid."

"He cursed you too?" Isis asked astounded. Lin glanced down at the ground.

"Not exactly, I mouthed off about his artistic genius." Isis laughed.

"Only you would back talk a god Lin." Lin ignored the comment.

"Well I'm going east." She stated heading off in her chosen direction.

"What about me? I still think we should go north."

"Why not north north-east then?" Lin joked but it merely earned her a disapproving look from Isis.

"What's wrong with you Lin? You're hiding something from me. Are you scared to face Imhotep? You can't run away from this. You've started it now you have to see it through." Isis was not expecting Lin's violent reaction to her words.

"Fuck Imhotep and what _I_ started. It wasn't just me now was it? If I was as scared as you say I am, I never would have gotten on the plane with you. And I have every intention of ending things, but on my own terms. I refuse to be a goddamn pawn. If you want to go north then go north. I'll see you in the afterlife." With that Lin stormed away in the beginnings of a sandstorm taking her duster with her. Isis could only stare in shock as her friend disappeared from sight.

* * *

Lin quickly crossed the dunes in front of her without really paying attention to where she was going. She was angry, and blind to the world around her. Isis believed this was all her fault. If anyone was to blame it was Anubis not Lin. The damned deity needed to be snipped and clipped as far as she was concerned. He was using the two girls and that didn't sit right with her. Lin still had dreams and things to accomplish and if she died doing Anubis' dirty work she would make his immortal life very unpleasant. 

The green eyed girl sighed, realizing that she had yelled at Isis for no reason. Her friend hadn't heard Anubis admit to stirring up trouble. The young O'Connell must be wondering what she had said that was so offensive. Lin knew she should turn back but she had no idea exactly where Isis was. Stomping along hadn't left Lin much time to map out her steps and exact direction. Looking up Lin felt her legs go weak. She wondered if this was another of Anubis' cruel jokes. There before her stood Hamunaptra, the city of the dead.

Figuring that she had already come this far and there was no point in stopping, Lin continued on. Squaring her shoulders, she began making her way to what looked like a door near a statue of Horus. The silence unnerved Lin as she moved forward. She felt invisible eyes on her. Looking to the cliffs she saw no black clad riders like in the stories but she knew that someone was indeed following her every step. Entering the door she saw metal mirrors reflecting the sun light from outside. The hieroglyphics seemed to beg to be read but she ignored her impulse and went on, there was chanting coming from somewhere deeper in.

Imhotep stood at the ancient altar reading from the Book of Life. The inscription he was reciting now did not do as much of the books text did, kill, but instead revived those who protected life. Imhotep was calling forth dead Medjai, meddlers who became his mindless slaves once their ba and ka were separated. These modern warriors stood no chance against their well preserved ancestors who were much more agile and far stronger.

As Imhotep inspected his new minions the sound of footsteps behind him caught his ear. Turning he let out a one worded hiss, _"You!"_

Lin froze as Imhotep turned to glare at her. She had been trying to move as quietly as possible but her tennis shoes were rather loud on the stone floor. As the priest stalked towards her she backed away quickly. He reached out to grab her by the throat just as she screamed.

_'Brother!' _Imhotep seemed to stop as she spoke in ancient Egyptian. He even smirked as he noticed the ink on her exposed wrist as the sleeve of her duster fell back.

_'Ah, so you have been rediscovering your past, have you Anutiri. Will you betray me in this life as well?' _Imhotep asked.

_'I did not betray you in the past, and in this life you are nothing to me but a problem to be dealt with.' _Lin snapped. Imhotep's chuckle was humorless.

_'You could not best me then and you will not do so now. Tell me sister, do you know what it's like to be slowly eaten by scarabs? Shall I show you?' _Before Lin could even process what he had said, Imhotep was once again incanting and imaginary beetles began to crawl all over Lin. She screamed in agony trying to shake free of the bugs that caused her so much pain but she was trapped by Imhotep's grip on her throat.

_'Stop Imhotep. Please stop this.' _Then Lin was seeing the past before her eyes. The pain caused by Imhotep's magic subsided noticeably as the vision took up much of her conscious mind.

_Anutiri stood in front of her brother glaring up at him defiantly._

"_This conversation is many summers old now. I am not his plaything Imhotep. Anubis will not rule me as you allow Osiris to rule you."_

"_You are a fool Anutiri. Do you wish to disgrace me as well?"_

"_Is that all you care about brother, your own reputation and name? If that were true you would not be pining for pharaoh's pet." The sound of Imhotep's hand striking Anutiri's face resounded in the hall of the palace._

"_Enough of your insolence! Pray to whatever gods will accept you, because you are no longer a sister of mine. Go to your little soldier and see if he will house you."_

_Anutiri had quickly exited the room._

The image shifted as if some time had elapsed.

_Anutiri stared out from her balcony to the distant sand dunes which led to Hamunaptra. She knew that her brother was there and that the Medjai were on their way to punish him for murdering the pharaoh. She could warn him. Anutiri walked back inside. She had forgotten for a second, she no longer had a brother to warn._

Lin realized that Imhotep was staring at her and that the feeling of being eaten had ceased.

_'Even if I had warned you, you would never have left her.'_

_'Save me your excuses Anutiri. I've finally learned that all women are deceivers who will suck the life out of a man and then leave him to rot.'_

_'Anck-su-namun did abandon you last time you were revived? I did not know if that part of the story was true.'_

_'How do you know it at all?'_

_'This is a fascinating age brother.' _Imhotep glared at her.

_'One that you will not know for much longer.' _Lin wondered as she faded from consciousness why she couldn't have an over protective older brother like any other teenage girl.

* * *

Isis was pissed. That just might be the understatement of the century actually. Lin had abandoned her out in the middle of nowhere and there was a sandstorm to boot. No, things just didn't seem to be going her way today. She protected her eyes from the grains of sand by throwing an arm over her face as she trudged on. Sandstorms were not her area of expertise but this one had come up rather oddly. There hadn't been any strong winds, it was just suddenly there. She'd have to worry about that later, for now survival was her main focus. 

Finally she made it to the far side of a large dune and sat behind a boulder which seemed out of place in the shifting sands. Confident that she would be fairly safe for the present, Isis began to try and sort out just what had happened when Lin left. She sighed, the only thing worse than the apocalypse was a PMSing Lin.

Isis' irritation was causing the tattoo on her shoulder to burn fiercely. She reached a hand back to touch the tender spot but it felt no different than it always had. A small voice inside wondered what it looked like and Isis snorted. This was not a time to worry about whether the tattoo detracted from her physical appearance. It's not like anyone would see it anyway. Still, the hot pain seemed almost foreboding. That was when the consciousness of another presence entered her mind. She knew that something lay beneath the sand at her feet. It was far more than one something, maybe thousands. Isis shivered, below her the soldiers of Anubis waited impatiently to be summoned. The sand shifted at her feet and something dark took form. There in the sand sat the Book of the Dead. Apparently Anubis was a speed reader, or the words were just too big for him to sound out.

* * *

Lin woke moments after her fainting spell. Imhotep had laid her on the altar but had not chained her down. The risen guards stood silently staring at her without eyes. Lin tried to rise but something caught her eye. Imhotep was once again chanting, and some part of Lin's mind registered that he now held a dagger in his hand. Behind him, hidden in the shadows, Lin's sharp eyes could just make out a figure dressed in black. Ever so slowly Lin eased her self off the far side of the altar away from the priest but she couldn't get far. His soldiers came closer to push her back onto the altar. Lin needed a moment to think. 

The mummies all had weapons but none were drawn. If she could get close enough to one and take the sword before it was drawn against her, she might have a chance of getting to whoever seemed to be trying to rescue her. Now she noticed other living shadows scattered around the dimly lit room. When had they gotten here? Staring into a dark corner, she hoped whoever was there understood that she would try and make this whole hero bit easier for them.

Lin sat with her legs dangling off the altar. Imhotep seemed to like the dramatic, incanting with his eyes closed and numerous dead men at his beck and call. Lin counted in her head to three and pushed off the altar strongly with her arms. She pounced on a nearby mummy and reached for the sword on his belt. The blade slid from its sheath with a whine and Lin turned back to see Imhotep's eyes pop open. Knowing that there was no need for pleasant goodbyes, the young woman ducked her undead attackers and headed for a cobweb covered entrance in the back of the room. Then all Hell broke loose.

* * *

I want to thank my only reviewer Sarmatianknightwannabe, and clear up any misunderstanding.

When Isis says that she felt like Fat Tuesday sat on her, she is referring to a larger than life comedian who works out of New Orleans. Fat Tuesday is also a translation for the words Mardi Gras. In the Next chapter I will tell you how not to pronounce New Orleans.


	5. The Agility of Equines

Picture it, it's Johnny Depp as CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow dancing across the front page of the chapter, but instead of saying he has a jar of dirt. He's singing about something different. "You've got a new reviewer. You've got a new reviewer." And then he falls down to the deck of the ship. All must see PoC Dead Man's Chest.

* * *

Ardeth removed himself from the shadows and strode towards the Creature. It must have sensed him because he quickly found himself meeting angry black eyes. The one word spoken in ancient Egyptian held more venom than an Egyptian asp.

_'Medjai!'_ Ardeth did not reply but raised his scimitar to swipe at the Creature's head. The priest only laughed and called back to his minions which had been leaving after the girl.

_'Kill the Medai!' _Imhotep and all the living Medjai were shocked when the soldiers turned their blades on each other. Only the girl, Lin, froze in the entrance to a side passage to laugh mockingly at the indignant priest.

_'Not only were you relying on your loathed enemies for aid brother, but you picked dumb mummies to boot. Or maybe it's you that lacks intelligence. You said to kill the Medjai, they are Medjai. Did your brain not survive its scrambling and the scarabs?' _Ardeth wondered if the girl was brave or merely stupid. Now the Creature's attention focused solely on her. Lin shot her would be rescuers a look. The glint in her eye impressed him. She had taunted the beast on purpose to distract it. Still, they were here to rescue her, the success of which revolved around her living long enough to leave this place and then Egypt. Ardeth saw his brother grab the girl's arm and begin to drag her through the passage. The rest of the men stayed with Ardeth to kill off the few mummies still alive and prevent the Creature from following her. By Allah women could be a handful.

* * *

Lin's forearm felt as if it had been placed in a boiling pot of oil. The man leading her had an iron grip and made no attempt to be gentle as he roughly dragged her through the underground labyrinth in Hamunaptra. Even when they stepped out into the daylight his harsh treatment did not end. He all but threw her up onto a gray Arabian and then stood with his scimitar drawn; facing the entrance they had just exited.

Time seemed to tick slowly by as they waited. Finally noise was heard from inside the darkened hall. Then Medjai were emerging into the sunlight and quickly pulling themselves up into their saddles. Her 'bodyguard', since she could think of no other way to describe him, waited until the last man came forth and the two spoke. Lin forgot to breathe as the two men removed the cloths that had hidden most of their faces. One was Ardeth and the other, could very well have been Ardeth if not for the small scar across his right eye. Lin sat in shock for a moment. Then the men were mounted, Ardeth on a solid black gelding and the other man behind her on the gray mare. The horses were turned around and they galloped out of the city, jumping over walls as they went.

* * *

At the first oasis deemed "safe" by Ardeth and himself, Oma plucked the girl from her place in the saddle before him and set her on the ground. He did not trust this one. She had called the Creature her brother and kept playing with the sleeves of her jacket as if she were hiding something. His brother shot him a warning look. Ardeth seemed not to care that because of this girl's folly, they had nearly gotten themselves killed. Still, he admitted, from her pale face and slightly shaking hands, she seemed to have learned her lesson already.

"Ms. Lin, I am surprised to see you out in the desert. You should not have gone to Hamunaptra, now the Creature will be eager to hunt you down. He may have chosen you as his sacrifice to raise his lover." The girl shook her head and seemed to collect herself before speaking.

"No, he doesn't want me for that and he does not want Anck-su-namun. He," she paused as if searching for the right words. "It appears that I betrayed him numerous times in a past life. Sibling rivalry turned to hate and I let the Medjai curse him. He doesn't want to kill me Ardeth, he wants to place the Homdai upon me. And what did I tell you about calling me Miss?" Oma had to give the girl credit. She stood ramrod straight before them now and refused to weep or wail like most women might. He corrected his sexist comment, most people in her position would be bawling. Ardeth seemed to go off topic then.

"Where is Ms. Isis? She was not there with you was she?" Lin shook her head sadly.

"No I lost my temper and stormed off. Anubis had upset me and then Isis tried to lecture me on how this whole deal was my fault."

"Is it not?" Oma asked. The girl glared, her eyes locking with his in challenge. Those green eyes reminded him of a cat.

"I'll concede that I am partially to blame, but the gods set me up. Isis and I are being used for their ends. So are you for that matter."

"What have the gods set up then Lin?" Ardeth asked shooting his brother a look. The winds had begun to pick up as soon as Lin began to grow defensive. That trick usually belonged to the Creature.

"I don't know. Anubis just said that humans would learn a lesson. He also said that you Medjai had a seer that Isis and I had to find. For some reason it's crucial that Isis sees this man, soon."

"You left your friend alone in the desert and expect her to find our city?" Oma's blunt remark struck deeper than he had expected. The young woman turned to lock eyes with him her gaze defiant though watery.

"Oma, leave Lin alone." Ardeth's short command annoyed the warrior but also brought him some shame. He had not meant to upset the girl; for some reason her presence simply affected him.

"I apologize," he spoke softly. She tilted her head as she studied him.

"I deserved it I guess. Now can we please find Isis?"

"One more thing," the silent party all turned to Oma. "Pardon my intrusion on your modesty but may I see your arms?" She sighed at his words as if she had been expecting them. Slowly raising the sleeves of her jacket, the girl held her arms out before her. Many of the Medjai began to invoke Allah or hiss slightly. The marks were similar to the tattoos of the Medjai but these were for the temple keepers of the past. This girl was marked as a priestess.

"Where did you get those Lin?" Ardeth asked sternly. Lin's grin held no humor.

"Anubis thought it unfair to only mark one of us." She refused to say more than that and the men quickly remounted. Now that the horses were refreshed they headed out again in search of the O'Connell girl. Oma glanced first at the girl sitting before him in the saddle and then out at the sand. There was something familiar about this troublemaker but what that something was eluded him. Why did he already feel a headache coming on?

* * *

Isis smiled as the sandstorm ended. Were they even supposed to last that long? She rose and brushed the sand from her clothes and the book, the book that had started all this. She was tempted to fling it from herself but knew that it had been given back to her for a reason. She once again began to walk north. It was growing dark now. She did not even want to imagine sleeping out here alone in the cold desert night. She wondered where Lin was, and if she was alright. She couldn't stay mad at her friend who had truly seemed out of sorts. The sound of a familiar voice calling to her caused Isis to lift her head. Her heart skipped a bit. There, coming towards her, were black clad riders she'd thought to be make-believe until two days ago.

As the riders drew near Isis stopped and stood stiffly. The sight of horses galloping towards her was almost frightening as they came within a few hundred yards. Shouldn't they be slowing down? As the horses slid to dead stops in the sand, sending sand flying in all directions she could merely gaped. One figure did not wear black robes but a familiar outfit, except for the scarf worn to keep the sand and sun at bay. Isis stared up at Lin who sat before a black clad rider grinning down at her.

"You'll never guess who's leading them" Lin spoke without preamble. She waved someone forward who dismounted his horse and strolled towards Isis as he removed the head coverings that protected his face from the worst of the sand and the sun.

"It is good to see you again Ms. Isis." The lilting voice calmed Isis slightly.

"Ardeth?" He nodded. Isis looked between Lin, the Medjai, and the man before her.

"Someone will eventually explain everything to me right?" She hinted. Lin cleared her throat.

"Maybe it's best if we do that once we're on our way to our destination. Right now get on the horse and see how fast they can run. It's like flying, I never knew Arabians possessed this much speed."

"Trust you to worry about things like the agility of certain equines at a time like this." Isis retorted. Ardeth spoke up to halt the squabble that would surely have come with both the girls in a rather ragged state as it was.

"Please, she is right. We should leave this place and keep moving."

"Why is something wrong?" Ardeth shot Lin a glance; she bowed her head and slumped in the saddle.

"It would seem the Creature has found his way to Hamunaptra. He also knows that at least Lin has followed him from the states. He was not happy to see her."

"But why should he care about whether Lin was here? Or is it because Anubis marked her?" Lin now looked even more uncomfortable and slid out of the saddle upon seeing Ardeth's commanding gaze.

"You did not tell her? She is your friend?" Lin stared at the sand beneath her feet.

"I had other things on my mind if you recall what I've told you. And I didn't want my only friend out here to suddenly hate me for something that I had no control over. Isn't it bad enough that you blame me completely for his resurrection but now you also have to make me seem like a dishonest person?"

"It would not seem that way if you were truthful." A second rider said coming forward. He was the one who had been sharing a horse with Lin. Isis couldn't help but notice the resemblance between Ardeth and this man, the only difference being that this second rider had a scar over his right eye. Isis saw Lin's frame grow stiff and knew that her friend was about to lash out verbally.

"You can tell me once we're wherever it is you all were headed. And I would appreciate you leaving Lin alone," she told the rider.

"Oma perhaps Lin should ride with another if"

"Do not treat me like a child Ardeth, I am only one minute your junior." The man remarked. He called his horse forward and offered Lin a hand. She studied him a moment before accepting his offer of help and vaulted into the saddle. Ardeth turned back to Isis.

"Now Ms. Isis I hope you don't mind riding with me but we brought no spare horses. This was merely the party sent to bring me back from the city."

"That's alright and please call me Isis," Isis said feeling her heart beat just a bit faster in her chest. Ardeth's black gelding stood perfectly still as his rider helped her mount and then swung up himself. As they turned west Isis leaned slightly back into Ardeth and the riders took off at a gallop.

* * *

Okay so as promised this is how not to say New Orleans.

Never say it New Or-Leens

Never say it Nawlins

Many tourists use these versions but not many natives. It's not that we mind really I just thought you might like to know. Now one man in New Orleans says Nawlins and that's Frank Davis but he has immunity, he's Frank Davis. I'll speak more on him another time so you're not left wondering who the heck that is.

Oh and the correct pronunciation of Mardi Gras is

Mardi Graw (mardi with the A sound from marsh)

Can you tell I miss home?


	6. Medjai Makeup Tips

Ok so hello to anyone who might read this. I will remind you that my disclaimer is in Ch.1. Anyway I was trying to spread out the posting of my chapters but I am an impatient person and have had the whole story typed up before I even began putting it online. As for two friends of mine (one who the character Isis is based off of) you know who you are and I am very dissapointed in the both of you and you know why. So blah. As for my other three wonderful reviewers...pic a name and I will try my hardest to fit you into the sequel qhich is coming along very very slowly. Ta for now.

* * *

They rested the horses after Isis didn't know how many miles. She was stiff from sitting in a saddle for so long though she noticed Lin looked no worse for wear as she slid easily from the saddle of her own mount.

"Ardeth's brother said that they would see to the mounts and find some food for us. I guess now that we have a moment I should explain a few things." Lin and Isis found a spot to sit by a small pool in the oasis where the Medjai had decided to rest. Lin stared at the water for a moment as if gathering her nerve.

"After Anubis marked you and you passed out he told me a few things and reminded me of others. Like, did you know he is the reason Imhotep could be and was resurrected? The gods have decided that they don't like being neglected for thousands of years so Imhotep, the Medjai, and the two of us are merely pawns to be used for their purposes. Being a god of death he also seems fairly determined to take one of us." Lin blanched now. "See I thought it would be me because it turns out that in a past life I kind of rejected Anubis, but apparently he'd prefer to cut your life short. Maybe because he lost that chance with your twice great pawpaw, who knows? The point is he told me that some Medjai oracle might be able to help you so that's where we're headed now. To the only true city the Medjai have because they usually just live in the camps of their own tribe." Isis was slightly shaken but felt there was more.

"What does that have to do with Imhotep hating you?" Lin's chuckle held no humor.

"You see in that past life I had an elder brother who was a priest of Osiris. When I refused to become an acolyte I shamed him. I bet you don't need three guesses to know who it is. He's the reason Anubis 'blessed' me again. Apparently I can help your chances of survival if I figure out how to kill Imhotep and give you one less fish to fry."

"What other fish will I be frying Lin?" Isis asked realizing that her throat was rather dry and she felt just a bit faint.

"I have no idea but you won't be cooking alone. I'll be beside you and so will the Medjai, one in particular." Lin said trying to lighten the mood, but her face quickly grew serious again. "So you don't think me some evil person for being the sister of …what the heck should I call him? He's "the Creature" to the Medjai, Imhotep to history, and brother to my past self." The heat must have been taking a toll on the two girls because Isis' next words were met with approval.

"How about 'It'?" Lin mulled over this for a moment and then smiled.

"Well he isn't a child eating spider but that works. Since you seem to be ok with what I said and me wandering off and stuff, would you like to help with the explosives? Ardeth says his men grabbed our bags. We can even test one on Oaf." Somehow Isis knew who she meant.

"He's name is Oma,"

"Isn't that what I said?" Lin asked innocently. Laughing the two headed back towards the ever vigilant Medjai. Neither noticed that the two brothers emerged from the foliage behind them one amused and the other trying hard not to show his displeasure.

* * *

That night the girls sat around a fire with the handful of Medjai who had been sent as Ardeth's welcoming committee. Isis and Lin had many questions that would have taken up days if their curiosity hadn't been curbed. Ardeth thought it best to simply explain the basics first. 

"We are warriors of God," Ardeth said. Lin snorted and began humming Creed's "Freedom Fighter" under her breadth. Isis' face cracked into a smile. Ardeth and Oma glanced at each other in bewilderment.

"Ignore her," Isis advised. Ardeth nodded and continued.

"As you know, it is our job to protect this world from the Creature. Your family seems determined to make us earn our keep Ms. Isis." Ardeth teased. She laughed.

"It's just Isis not Miss. As Lin told you before, neither of us is old or a Southern bell. As for my family, that might have been true in the past, but my parents are pretty mild mannered. I'm the throw back I guess."

"Throw back?" One warrior asked confused.

"She means it figuratively. She's a "throw back" because she shares interests with family members from past generations. In her case, she loves Egyptology just as much as her great-great-grandparents did." Lin explained and the man nodded. Isis noted that her friend seemed calmer now. She even asked one of the Medjai if she could see his scimitar. After a questioning glance to his leaders the man had complied. Isis continued speaking with Ardeth and knew Lin was listening as well.

"Why were you in the states if you are supposed to protect Hamunaptra?"

"The oracle of my people, who we are bringing you to see, foresaw the Creature's remains being removed from Egypt. My brother has a gift from Allah which gives him a sixth sense about some things. He told me which group of archaeologists to follow and I ended up in the United States."

"Why didn't we see you at the exhibit then? Did you even get to the city before the whole exhibit went bust?" Lin asked. Her eyes remained on the blade in her hands as she stood moving it in choppy half-arcs around herself. This must have worried Oma because he stood up and began correcting her stance and grip on the weapon.

"I was in New Orleans, stuck in a jail cell." Ardeth muttered.

"What?" Both girls asked.

"You know, the reason Allah forbid alcohol is so that incidents like those I saw in your city do not occur. I did nothing wrong. It seems that one should not refuse to drink in your city."

"Not two days before Mardis Gras," Lin joked. "Are you saying you got thrown in jail for refusing a drink? Ardeth people bring the party to New Orleans. We do not force it on them." Oma once again corrected her movements and she left Isis to converse with the elder Bay brother.

"The man who offered me the glass had already had far too much himself. He did not take kindly to me ignoring his generosity. The blow he aimed for me never made contact but it was enough to send us both 'downtown'." Isis chuckled at the story.

"Then you're released to discover that we've stirred up trouble and have to go rushing home. Did you at least catch any beads?" Ardeth smiled.

"Yes actually, though there were two girls who appeared to know all of the krewe members. They angered quite a few people. I did not receive nearly as many beads as they did before the parade actually started. Something about my appearance upset the krewe men I think." Isis blushed. He had seen her at Endymion.

"Your tattoos might have startled them. Wait, you didn't have tattoos on the plane."

"It is sometimes best to conceal my identity." Lin somehow caught that because she began laughing and pointed the scimitar accusingly at Ardeth.

"You and I will share make-up tips one day alright? I can never get my base to look that even." Ardeth seemed slightly embarrassed.

"Shut it Lin or I'll start spilling your own secrets." Isis warned. Lin nodded and turned to Ardeth.

"I meant no offense. That's just my childish humor shining through as usual. Please continue your conversation." She turned just as Oma drew his own scimitar. Isis idly wondered if Lin was anywhere near ready for a practical lesson. The Medjai entertained them the rest of the night with old folk tales passed down the generations of their people, and Lin happily reclaimed her packs though the camels had finally been sent back home. The glint in her eyes was one Isis knew well. Isis drifted to sleep wondering how she would explain her friend's love of explosives.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to be doing that?" Ardeth asked Lin. 

"The idea is for it to explode at the right moment. But, if you see Isis and me running, try to keep up." Ardeth's eyes grew worried. Isis took pity on him.

"Don't worry. She hasn't had an accident in over three years." Oma snorted and walked away. Ardeth turned to look at Isis.

"What happened three years ago?" It was Lin that answered a look of deep concentration on her face.

"Remember that school I told you about? Suddenly it had a lovely sun roof over the pool." Ardeth made a sign of protection.

"Heaven doesn't want her," he began

"And Hell's afraid she'll take over." Isis finished the quote with him. They smiled at each other briefly but then Isis turned away and went to help Lin. The two worked silently for a time with the Medjai watching. This demonstration was taking place while they rested the horses.

"Alright, that should be it then." Lin announced standing up. She held one bomb in her hand and motioned for everyone to step back. She gracefully threw the small explosive towards a somewhat distant sand dune. It exploded upon contact. Taking another bomb from Isis' hands Lin looked back at everyone.

"You might want to duck down or something, I've never tried this before." Everyone quickly obeyed as the girl flung the explosive into the air and muttered a soft word. The bomb exploded in midair and people covered their faces from the shards that flew at them. Lin turned back towards everyone, a small trickle of blood on her cheek.

"I think I know how to deal with Imhotep."


	7. Romance and Revelations

Can I just say that I love reviews? They truly brighten my day (especially when I have a cold). Now if you read the review mentioning the name Nicole I will explain here. My friend Nicole who first came up with the thought of the Curse of Anubis is the person Isis is based off of. She has been a loyal friend and reader throughout the creation of the story and now she simply needs to get her fanny (sp?) online and review. Some bits of this chapter were written solely by her. I will give an imaginary batch of cookies to whoever can figure out which bits were written just by her. Good luck and good reading.

* * *

Isis sat in the saddle before Ardeth lost in thought. Lin wanted to fight Imhotep with magic, which sounded plausible enough until one remembered that Lin had no idea how to control her new 'blessing'. Isis was also worried about this whole oracle thing. She didn't like the possibility of dying especially not now when she was finally back in Egypt. The arm around her waist tightened bringing her back to the present.

"You should try to sleep while we ride. We will be at the city by daybreak." Ardeth suggested. Isis nodded and then realized he couldn't see her well in the pitch black night.

"Sounds like a plan." She tentatively leaned back against him and reclined her head to rest on his chest. He did not complain and she soon fell asleep to the sound of his steady heartbeat. Anubis had been patiently waiting for her to sleep. It was time for this one to understand as well.

_Isis stood watching as Imhotep and Anck-su-namun murdered Seti. She heard Nefertiri scream for the Medjai. She saw Anutiri stare up at the balcony from where she had been speaking with one of the pharaoh's guards. Isis knew what she was seeing, but didn't understand why she was seeing it._

_Then the scene shifted and Isis looked in on three young women who sat laughing and listening to a court poet. Isis somehow knew that one of these three girls was herself. She was a younger daughter of Seti. Her great-great-grandmother had been her half-sister. The song "I'm My Own Grandpa" suddenly seemed appropriate. Then the wailing began and all three girls jumped. They ran down the halls of the palace to find Nefertiri sobbing on the floor over her father's body. Isis, for her name had not changed in nearly four thousand years, tried to console her sister and keep back her own tears. Then she saw Anutiri striding towards them._

_Isis watched as the girl spoke a prayer of peaceful passing over the pharaoh. It was when the noble woman turned to speak to a Medjai warrior that Isis saw the tattoo which made her blood run cold. Anutiri was cursed. Suddenly the dream changed and Anubis sat on his great throne before Isis._

"_**So you see, you are not the first we have used to punish your kind. You are simply a better vessel since you are cooperative."**_

"_Lin never carried out your wishes." Isis stated as other memories returned to her. "She died very young and under odd circumstances."_

"_**You are wrong. She carried them out as a child, or have you never heard of the lost city of Atlantis? After that she no longer wished anything to do with me and so she died as did her lover. The fate of the cursed one rarely changes; they are usually young when death strikes."**_

"_But if she refused to call up your army, why did she die so young?"_

"_**Do you think that I would let such insolence go unpunished? I am not forgiving mortal, you'd best remember that. I would have chosen you the first time around but Isis doesn't like to share those named in her honor."**_

"_So how did you get her to agree this time?" The sound of Anubis' laughter gave Isis chills._

"_**She has no say in the matter when her namesake seeks me out. Would it anger you to know that she would have helped you with a lighter price to pay than I demand? Still Isis is often too soft hearted and your people need a true revelation. So I merely called to you. Your reaction was predictable."**_

"_Well I'm glad that my death amuses you." Isis growled._

"_**Calm yourself little mortal or I will make your brief life even shorter. Now wake up and answer that soldier Horus adores. Do not fail me. Anutiri's death was drawn out and painful but she found peace in the afterlife. You would not be so lucky."**_

A hand was gently shaking her and Isis slowly woke.

"We are nearly there. Do you really wish to sleep through our grand entrance?" Lin teased her friend.

"What time is it?" Isis asked yawning. With her head still resting on Ardeth's chest, Isis heard the rumble in his chest as he chuckled.

"Just after dawn."

"Lin, remind me why I shouldn't hurt you for waking me up?"

"Do you remember that mirage trick they used in the movies when people traveled to Hamunaptra?"

"Yes, what is your point?"

"Ardeth said this city has its own mirage trick. I thought you might like to see it." Isis opened her eyes and sat up a bit straighter. She glanced over at her friend to see her sitting as far apart in the saddle from Oma as possible. Isis wondered if she had slept at all. Their first night with the Medjai had been fine but as their journey continued Ardeth's twin seemed to grow more distant and wary of them. She knew he had a gift, as Ardeth had mentioned, and had wondered if he could guess that she was cursed. The events of yesterday had not done anything to help win them Oma's trust or friendship and had proven that he _had_ sensed that something was wrong with the O'Connell girl. Isis sighed at the memory.

_Once again Lin and Oma were bickering about the curse and Lin's part in it. Isis was starting to feel as if she was traveling with an old married couple._

"_**You** have released the Creature bringing about the next apocalypse."_

"_And just whose job was it to keep an eye on him, hmmm?"_

"_What fool reads from the Black Book?"_

"_Listen here Mr. Sandman, I can't help the fact that Anubis set us up, or that Isis is cursed."_

"_What!" The exclamation came from both brothers as Isis stepped forward to take control of the conversation. She pointed to Oma, Lin, and Ardeth in turn as she spoke._

"_You lighten up, you big trouble, you get me back on that horse and let's go. Break time's over." Oma had shot Ardeth a look and uttered three words._

"_I warned you."_

The rest of the journey had been made with near silence coming from Lin and Oma.

"You're right, that is something I would like to see. How much farther is it?"

"Just over that next rise," Ardeth replied.

As they topped the sand dune and stared down the air seemed to swirl and shift in the sunlight. To Isis it seemed that she had blinked and a city had appeared. There were many Medjai and their families going about their daily activities. A number of children saw them coming and began cheering and waving to them. Lin laughed once they entered the city proper and slid down over the horse's head to greet the children properly. Oma seemed scandalized by her behavior.

The Medjai that met them at the city's wall nodded respectfully to their twin leaders and led the way deeper into the town of tents and stone homes. Isis was reminded of Hatsheptsut's temple, backed by cliffs, yet the city was surrounded by jagged stone on three sides.

"The perfect fortress," she commented. Ardeth nodded.

"That was the intention. This is the only city we Medjai have. The rest of us travel with our tribes seeking water and food. On certain holidays nearly all of my people will gather here in the city to celebrate and reunite with old friends." Ardeth halted his horse outside of a brightly decorated tent and dismounted before helping Isis slide down from the saddle. Oma joined them on the ground as well just as Lin returned from her post as "friendly foreigner" for the children. The other warriors led the horses away and headed for their own homes.

"This is the tent of our oracle." Ardeth remarked though the girls had already figured that much out. Lifting the tent flap, Oma motioned for them to all go in ahead of him. And old man whose back was bent with age and had skin darkened by many years in the sun greeted them with a polite nod of his head and open arms.

* * *

"Welcome chosen daughters, please sit down. Ardeth, Oma you may recline as well. Now why are you here? Surely you know what you must face?" It was Lin who answered in a tone so serious and business like it made Isis wonder who had replaced her friend. 

"I know what I must face but we were told to seek you. By now the warriors know that Isis is cursed. Anubis told us to find you so that we could spare her an early grave." At these words Ardeth glanced at Isis worry evident in his eyes but also a look of sympathy and caring that calmed Isis' nerves.

"Ah the Mark of Anubis." The oracle seated himself and assumed the tone one would expect of a storyteller. "The Mark of Anubis is a curse. The stories say that the Cursed one will come to the Medjai. One Medjai will recognize the Cursed One without seeing the mark of Anubis. One Medjai will fall in love with the Cursed One. Now the Medjai in love will die unless the curse is somehow broken but we have no way of breaking it. What the dark god did not tell you and what the stories do not tell us is what exactly happens to the Cursed One. But I believe that the answer to all of your questions lies in the Black Temple. It is very hard to find so pay attention." Isis jabbed Lin in the ribs at this point to command her attention.

"Ride east," the oracle continued. "Keep the sun on your face for three days then turn north and ride for a day. That night turn west and go 24 miles."

"24 miles! That's the length of the causeway, we'll be their in thirty minutes," Isis said in disbelief.

"By automobile yes, but not by camel. At the end of the 24 miles you will see the temple. Now this temple has been found once before but the people never returned. You will be safe for both of you have the dark god himself on your side. Oma and Ardeth shall go with you but they may not enter the temple. Only you can go in to it. If they try to enter it will kill them."

"May I ask why we have to ride camels again? Wouldn't horses be faster?"

"Horses need to rest too often, camels have more endurance. We must use camels. We can leave at first light." Isis said calmly then ran from the tent. Ardeth rose to follow.

"Ardeth," said the oracle, "watch your back when you are with her. You never know when a warrior of Anubis could strike. Go, give her comfort."

Ardeth nodded. He knew he was the Medjai to fall in love with the Cursed One, but he had been in love with her from the start. Her dark blue eyes saw into his soul. He felt he had known her before, in another life. When he caught up with Isis, she was on her knees holding her left shoulder. Her face was frozen in a grimace of agony but she didn't scream. He knelt in front of her and held both of her shoulders, his gaze searching for her blue eyes.

When she opened her eyes tears welled but she fought them back. She looked at Ardeth and tried to get away from him but he merely pulled her closer. He embraced her knowing it was too late to change his fate.

"Don't run from me. What's wrong?"

"If you keep this up you're going to die…in more ways than one."

"Really? How so?"

"I'll kill you for being too sweet for your own good, Anubis will kill you because of the curse, and Oma will kill you for getting involved." They both laughed.

"You were in pain yes? What happened?"

"One minute the mark is ice cold and the next it's poker hot. One day it's going to shoot fire I just know it. Look you don't have to stay with me. Save yourself while you can."

"It's too late to turn back now. I won't leave you. We will break this curse I promise."

* * *

Lin placed a hand on Oma's shoulder as he moved to follow his brother, a frown on his face. 

"Leave them be," she advised softly. Oma looked back at her.

"I will not watch my brother die for a girl he barely knows." Lin glared at his words.

"Do you think she wants him to die? She'll follow him into death if we don't find a way to break this curse." By now Lin could barely keep from screaming at the man.

"I do not think your friends will be forced to experience your past mistakes." Both simply stared at the oracle. Not only did his words shock Lin and anger Oma, but they had forgotten he was there.

"What mistakes have we made?" Lin asked. The elderly man shook his head.

"You know the answer to that question child. Oma most certainly does. He has already solved the mystery of why he finds you so familiar. The only one of my grandchildren blessed by Allah with a gift and he shuns it." Whispered thoughts and flashes of memory slowly made themselves known in Lin's mind as she turned back to Oma. Anutiri had loved a "soldier" as Imhotep put it. A man favored by the same god that favored all Medjai. Fear was evident in Lin's expression as she asked her next question.

"A gift from Allah or a gift from Horus?"

* * *

Isis relaxed slightly in Ardeth's embrace. The pain lessened to a dull throb and she lifted her face up to look at him. 

"Won't your men be gossiping about this public display of affection?" Ardeth smiled wickedly.

"They will not speak of this if they wish to ride out with me again any time soon." Isis laughed.


	8. Mrs Medjai

Ok I'm adding two chapters tonight because I am bored and have been sick in bed for a few days now. Blah. Plus these two chapters have been waiting to be posting. The'y'rewilling to be displayed, they're waiting to be displayed, they're wanting to be displayed. Oh and theCauseway is a bridge that goes across Lake Ponchatrain and bridges the gap between the North Shore and the South Shore. Some say it's 24 miles others say 25. It doesn't matter to me as long as I can drive across to visit friends and shop...haha I'm not usually that shallow please believe me. Living with 18 people for months after a hurricane can make anyone lose their good sense. So, read, review, and I will hopefully soon have a winner to my imaginary batch of cookies.

* * *

Lin had been sitting alone in a tent for nearly an hour when Isis walked in. The seemed better now that Ardeth had spoken with her. Lin on the other hand was just about fed up with all the ties to her past life. Oma would not even acknowledge her presence now apparently. He had stormed out of the oracle's tent without a backward glance. The old man had offered her a comforting smile.

"My grandson is sometimes hard headed do not fret. You say that you know what must be done Miss Lin, but I will offer you this advice to ease my own conscience. You realize now how you are to kill the Creature, but the spells and incantations needed are unknown to you. There was a wise one in your own family was there not?" A little unnerved by the oracle's knowledge of her family Lin nodded.

"I would suggest you think back and try to remember all she said to you in your childhood. Her prayers might be your saving grace." Lin bowed to the man grateful for his words and left perplexed. Her great-grandmother had been a prayer healer it was true, but what those prayers had to do with defeating an ancient Egyptian Lin didn't know.

* * *

"Well this is nice. It will be good to have a roof over our heads for one night, even if it is made of canvas. It reminds me of camping." Lin raised an eyebrow. 

"Camping? Are you feeling alright Isis? Do you have a fever?" The girl in question giggled.

"No, I'm simply taking over your position as the group optimist for a day."

"Ah so you had a very good time with Ardeth. Tell me, when is the wedding?" Isis laughed and sat down on a pile of cushions and pillows.

"So after my grand exit what happened?" Lin studied her friend, a battle in her head over how much she should say. Remembering how Oma had accused her of being an untrustworthy individual for not immediately telling Isis about Imhotep, Lin decided she might as well get it over with.

"The shaman we saw knew something about my past life. He told me that one of the Medjai alive today was also my lover then." Lin was uneasy now and Isis frowned.

"I'm confused. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Oh sure, it would be, if the man didn't despise me." Isis' eyes grew as round as saucers.

"Oma?" Lin nodded shooting her friend a wry smile.

"I shouldn't blame him considering the fact that I caused his death. They sure never covered this in 'Dating 101'. **What to do when your reincarnated lover blames you for all his problems. **Oma stormed off somewhere. I'm not sure if he's coming with us tomorrow."

"Too bad for him if he doesn't. You …care about him don't you?" The cursed girl asked her friend softly. Lin rose and walked towards the tent flap before turning back.

"I care for who he used to be. It's hard to realize his resentment towards me is part of the reason he's being so callous to you as well. Then again," Lin grinned aiming for a lighter tone. "Maybe he's just jealous of Ardeth for getting all your attentions. Come on lets go find out where we can get clothes and food." The two exited the tent together. In the back of her mind Isis had a fuzzy memory of a dream from that morning; she had forgotten to ask Lin what she remembered about a certain young daughter of Seti.

* * *

"Something has been bothering you all morning. What is it?" Ardeth asked his brother as the two sparred. Many men and boys were gathered around watching the two, awed by their display of grace and skill with a blade. 

"Nothing to concern you, though I must say your taste for deadly women worries me."

"The curse will not kill me or Isis. We will find a way to break it."

"You're so confident, but don't forget you are trying to defy a god."

"I have not forgotten, but others have stood against Anubis before. Isis' ancestors have foiled his plans, and even Lin refused to obey him in a past life." Oma tensed at the dark haired girl's name and struck out at Ardeth with more force.

"She also died in that life for her defiance and got others killed as well." Ardeth did not need to ask how Oma knew this. His brother's gift often gave him an edge when it came to clandestine information.

"Things will be different this time around." Ardeth remarked as he stepped back and lowered his sword arm. A hawk flew onto his left forearm bearing a message. Sending Horus away Ardeth gave Oma the message.

"I could go see to them while you took the girls to the temple." Oma offered. Ardeth mulled this over.

"No, they are camped not far from where the temple is. A days ride at most. We can go together after our guests have found what they need to end Anubis' game."

"As you wish brother, but I do not approve. Our men should not suffer simply because you and I have other business. I would at least send some aid to them."

"I agree. Go see to it if you like. I believe Isis and Lin have found us." It was true; the girls stood not too far away watching the brothers intently. It was Lin who came forward while Isis merely continued to look on.

"I was hoping I could continue my little sword lesson now. Isis would join in too but her shoulder seems to be a bit sore." Ardeth noticed the tension between his twin and the girl but did not mention it. He smiled at her.

"Of course you may learn how to fight with a scimitar. Let me find Yasmin, she is one of our lady Medjai and is very skilled with a sword."

"Thank you," Lin replied.

"I will send Yasmin to you on my way to speak with the men." Oma offered walking away. Ardeth grinned mischievously as he watched his brother stalk off.

"I have never seen anyone get under his skin so." The Medjai commented to Lin.

"I'm not sure that's a good thing."

"You're right. I'm sure none of us need inner battles and added stress right now. Still," he added. "I enjoy seeing him this flustered." Lin laughed as a woman approached them. She nodded her head in greeting.

"Yasmin this is Lin, she would like to learn how to wield a scimitar. Would you mind teaching her the basics?" The woman smiled kindly at Lin. She seemed to be in her late thirties and her fighter's stance belied her occupation.

"Not at all, come Miss Lin. I shall teach you how to best these insufferable men." She joked. Lin laughed.

"Oh I think you and I could definitely be friends. And please, just call me Lin."

"I'll leave you two to it then." Ardeth walked away from them and joined Isis.

* * *

"Care to join me? I planned on going to visit my grandfather. As a leader of the community he has only the best foods in his stores." Ardeth remarked. Isis smiled. 

"That sounds fine; I am getting a bit hungry."

"Considering none of us have eaten yet today I would assume so." The two walked in companionable silence as people called out to Ardeth and children danced around them. Upon entering a large tent Isis was surprised to see the oracle from earlier.

"Did I forget to mention that the oracle is also my grandfather?" Ardeth asked innocently but Isis saw the humor in his eyes.

"I'm not sure. I usually ignore half of what you say." She teased right back.

"Come and eat lunch with me. I would enjoy hearing a more detailed description of your adventures thus far." The old man invited them. The next hour was spent in pleasant conversation.

* * *

Lin was enjoying herself as Yasmin taught her different moves and the correct form needed to be a competent opponent. The only problem she had was her duster. Though she guessed that all of the people in this city now knew of her tattoos, she still felt uncomfortable showing them to anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. As Yasmin lunged at her Lin blocked and stepped forward trying to push the other woman back and weaken her stance. Yasmin was smaller than Lin but an able fighter and stood her ground, that is, until Lin swiped her feet out from under her. 

"I'm sorry, I know that move wasn't necessarily fair, but I like to be practical. In a real fight I'd do whatever I could to make sure it was my opponent who lost and not me." Yasmin smiled at her and she rose from the ground wiping the sand from her bottom.

"Do not worry. I understand exactly what you mean and approve. Follow me, it is about time we took a break and I would bet my sword that Ardeth and Oma forgot to feed you this morning." At that moment Lin's stomach decided to growl loudly.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Those two forget to feed themselves, let alone anyone else. They are committed to protecting their people and being good leaders. Sometimes I worry that they do not get enough free time."

"I guess a Medjai's job is never done right?"

"Yes, even without the threat of the Creature we over see many things in Egypt. Did you know it was the Medjai who first decided that Abu Simbel needed to be moved up higher on its cliff? We also have dealings with government officials when the need arises."

"No wonder Oma's always in such a lovely mood." Yasmin laughed at Lin's comment.

"Do not mind Oma's attitude. He is a good man but he has not allowed himself to truly live the past few years."

"Why?" Yasmin lifted her tent flap and Lin followed her in.

"Pardon the mess. My husband left this morning with his on team of men."

"It's alright." The two did not speak again until they had sank into the cushions and begun eating.

"Years ago Oma went with a few men on a routine trip to Hamunaptra to make certain that no one had disturbed the place. Even though we believed the Creature to no longer rest there, the city itself is dangerous. Someone was there, a group of men searching for the Book of the Dead. There was a brief fight to scare off the intruders. As Oma and the others were camped that night a few of the men they had fought snuck in killing the sentries and a few others as well. Ardeth and Oma's father was one of the men killed. It was Oma who gathered the other Medjai to him and defeated the intruders. When he returned the elders named him a leader of our people, the youngest man to ever be given such a title. Oma was not happy though. His gift of second sight and knowledge had not helped him to prevent the death of his comrades or his father. That is why Oma shuns his gift now. He blames himself for their deaths. While Ardeth can sometimes be convinced to relax, Oma feels that the only way to honor the memory of those who fell is to fight." Lin sat in silence, taking this all in.

"Thank you for telling me. I think that makes things a bit clearer. Isis and I jeopardize his ability to protect all of you and that worries him."

"You catch on quickly." As the two continued to talk Lin could feel the heat getting to her. Deciding that Yasmin could be trusted to not over react she slipped out of her jacket. The other woman studied her forearms with a look of interest on her face but not shock or fear.

"You are ashamed of what you bear. You shouldn't be. We Medjai have our own tattoos if you haven't noticed. I'm guessing that you could use a change of clothes could you not?"

"Yes, but what I'd really like is a bath. Between the sandstorm, Hamunaptra, and our little sword session I'm funky." Yasmin nodded.

"Follow me then, I'll lead you to the springs."


	9. Mutt Protected Murals

Isis sat around a fire next to Ardeth as the sun sank slowly and the stars began to shine.

"You were right." Ardeth looked at her curiously.

"What was I right about," he asked.

"There's nothing like a sunset in Egypt." Her words made Ardeth smile. Oma and a few other Medjai soon joined them.

"I wonder where Lin is." Isis said glancing around.

"Well I haven't heard any explosions so she can't be getting into too much trouble." Ardeth joked.

"Ardeth I'm hurt by your lack of faith in me. I don't need explosives to wreak havoc." Both Ardeth and Isis turned to see Yasmin standing behind them with a black clad Lin next to her. Her new clothing was a mix between what was considered women's traditional attire and the Medjai uniform. Isis jumped up.

"Well that's different. A head scarf with, a bell sleeved shirt and black pants. Are you hot in all that? Where'd you find those clothes?"

"Actually they're cooler than you would expect. Yasmin and I went foraging in the city. I mixed and matched as usual using my own spare shirt. She also brought me to the hot springs which I stayed in for quite a while. Next time there's a sandstorm I'll be sure to take cover instead of trekking to a city of the dead, too much sand involved." Isis laughed and the three women sat around the fire.

"So how did your lesson go?" Ardeth asked Lin.

"Maybe you should ask Yasmin." Lin replied studying the fire intently.

"She did well. Give her a few months and she could be very good. The talent is there if not the time to practice." Lin didn't comment suddenly feeling embarrassed by the praise. She saw Oma studying her out the corner of her eye.

"So Isis what did you do today?" The girl said, changing the subject.

"I went with Ardeth to his grandfather's home to have lunch and learned about herbs and their healing properties. Then we toured the city a bit. All of our supplies have already been packed so tonight we can simply relax and turn in early."

"Sounds like a plan. Ardeth I have to tell you, I love this city. It's so different from home. Why would you ever leave this place?" The Medjai around the fire hid their grins at the girl's comment. Even Oma shot Lin an appreciative look.

"I would not have if a certain mummy hadn't been shipped over seas. As it is I think I'll stay here where alcohol is not allowed and there are no drunks to get me into trouble." Everyone chuckled at this. Oma's voice caught everyone's attention and Lin was not surprised that his topic was a serious one.

"Yasmin tomorrow you and a dozen others will head out with us. Take horses and meet up with Omar and his men." Yasmin tensed.

"Is something wrong?" The woman asked.

"Not with Omar, but a few of his men have contracted some sort of illness and need aid. We will join you after visiting the Black Temple."

"The Creature's doing?" One Medjai asked, Lin recognized him as the one who had let her use his scimitar her first night with the Medjai.

"Most likely, bring enough rations to last a while. I do not know how long you will have to stay out there. Once with the ill we can't take any chances of bringing a plague into the city." Yasmin nodded. Women appeared carrying bowls and trays of food and drink. There were no stories or myths tonight but simple conversation that could not keep anyone's mind off of the coming troubles. Lin retired early and Isis soon followed with Ardeth as her escort.

"I'll see you in the morning." Isis was surprised when he kissed her softly before leaving. She entered the tent to find Lin already asleep. Lying atop her own mat she drifted off quickly.

* * *

Sun streamed in through the crack in the tent flap right onto Lin's face. With a groan she turned over.

"Oh no you don't, get up. We're running late as it is. Yasmin demanded that they let us sleep in and we're wasting day light." Isis' voice came from somewhere to Lin's left. She threw a cushion at it.

"Get up or I'll tell Oma you dreamed about him last night." Linb bolted upright on her mat.

"I did not." She replied angrily. Isis smirked.

"Yes, but he doesn't know that." Lin growled and began getting her things together. When they were both ready they left the tent. The others were waiting for them near the gates of the city with camels and horses stomping about impatiently.

"Good morning." Isis greeted everyone cheerfully. Lin merely nodded and accepted a cup of something from Yasmin that burned her throat a bit as it went down.

"That stuff is strong. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now I suggest you get on your camel. We have many miles to go to reach our destination." Lin nodded and found her camel relaxing in the sunlight.

"Well don't you look energetic?" She commented climbing on up into the saddle. Isis soon followed suit. Ardeth and Oma led the way out of the city. Lin looked back as they topped the rise. Somehow she had the horrible feeling she wouldn't see this place again.

* * *

Days, they had been riding for days. While Isis normally wouldn't be so frustrated by this, the pain in her shoulder came and went more often with each passing day. Ardeth and Lin shot her worried looks often as they rode and even Oma tried to offer her support. The other Medjai had separated from them yesterday at dawn. Isis hoped they would be able to help their fellow warriors recover from whatever illness Imhotep had sent there way. Meanwhile Horus was bringing strange reports from all over Egypt not only about the country but about the world. Strange canine like figures had been seen walking about in places. They would disappear quickly when spotted. Isis had not called upon the soldiers of Anubis yet somehow she was losing her control on them. Lin had been pouring over the inscriptions in the black book. Not reading aloud but trying to find spells and incantations that would help her against Imhotep.

"Another day and we should be to the Black Temple," Ardeth's voice pulled Isis from her thoughts.

"Good, the sooner we get there, the sooner we find a way to break this curse." Her tone was cheerful even if her eyes held just a hint of her worry. Ardeth took her hand briefly and gave it a brief squeeze. Lin rode by them grinning and clicked to her camel asking for speed.

"I'd rather pick up the pace and get there early tonight. I don't feel safe staying out in the open desert like this." Ardeth mulled over her words before speaking.

"That is a thought. Oma what do you think? Do we camp at first dark or continue on?" The man in question looked thoughtful for a moment before casting Lin a sidelong glance.

"She's right. I would feel better knowing our camp rested in the shadows of the temple. If we pick up the pace we should be there only two to three hours after dark."

"Isis what do you think?" Ardeth asked turning to the girl whose hand he still held.

"I say we go for it." Ardeth nodded at her words.

"Alright, since we are all agreed let's get moving. Now is the time horses would have been appropriate."

"I told you," Lin said in a singsong voice.

"But camels will do," Ardeth continued as if the green eyed girl hadn't interrupted him. Clicking to their camels, the four set off at a jarring canter.

* * *

The black temple was not black from what Isis could see. It was made of marble and limestone like most ancient Egyptian monuments still standing. They camped right outside the main entrance and left the camels hobbled not too far away. As they got ready to lie down and catch a few hours sleep, neither girl mentioned the eerie feeling the temple gave them. Isis didn't mention the things she thought she saw out of the corner of her eye, and Lin refrained from speaking of the voices she heard.

The morning came all too early and the bright sun rising at dawn did nothing to quell the girls' apprehensions. Now all four young people stood before the temple entrance.

"No weapons are allowed and neither is magic." Ardeth told the two. Lin grinned when she saw Isis hand him a dagger out of her boot.

"Oh so you did bring your toothpick." She teased the other girl.

"Of course, a girl should never go anywhere without some protection."

"That wouldn't protect you from a bunny honey." Lin replied sweetly and Isis stuck out her tongue.

"Will you two please be serious?" Ardeth asked. The girls looked at him and straightened.

"We are Ardeth but there's no sense in acting gloomy." Lin retorted. Sighing Ardeth briefly pulled Isis to him.

"Both of you be careful understood?" Isis nodded, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her.

"We'll be alright. You can't kill bad grass," Isis' choice of words made Ardeth smile. Lin walked closer to the entrance.

"Well come along kid before I die of old age. You two behave while we're gone."

"Don't stay any longer in there than you must," was Ardeth's final warning. Lin shot Oma one quick glance before following Isis into the temple and then darkness swallowed them.

"How are we supposed to see anything or find out how to break this curse if the temple is pitch-black?" Lin questioned.

"Something will come up." Isis replied in a confident tone. She took the silent grunt from her right to be Lin's assent but then realized that Lin had stopped walking.

"Hold on there Sis I hit something. I think I know what it is." Isis heard noise in the dark and scuffling footsteps and Lin went about whatever it was she was doing.

"And then Lin said let there be light and behold the temple shown in the flame of a candle." Lin remarked as light began to grow in the room. She had found a torch and lit it with one of her many hidden matches. Moving forward she handed Isis another torch and the two continued onward. Coming to a hall they lit every possible torch and watched in awe as from there the magic of the temple took over. The black temple was black indeed, and covered in prayers to Osiris and Anubis. The floor appeared to be of jet and the walls were covered in marble, mosaics, and hieroglyphics.

"Well I'd say we're going to right way." Lin said pointing to one specific depiction on the wall. A figure had fallen at the knees of Anubis and a familiar tattoo of the Cursed One was on the figure's shoulder. Isis took the lead heading deeper into the heart of the temple. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as a wind blew around her. The air should be stagnant here, the wind could never possibly reach this far inside. The next chamber held a small meditation pond, a set of stairs, and pillars that were parallel to the stairs and at equal height to the steps themselves. Taking the set of rough stairs, Isis ascended to what appeared to be the Holy of Holies inside the temple. What met her eyes as she entered made her feel faint.

"Isis, Osiris, and Ra," Lin's voice whispered from behind her. Isis knew what she meant. There before them was a mural with Isis' face as the Cursed One. It started at the left with her meeting with Anubis. From then on it depicted to trip to the temple, the uprising of the warriors, and Isis' death.

"Well that's odd." Lin said stepping forward. She cleaned away the dust covering part of the mural. The last panel was split into two halves. In each Isis was lying with a Medjai whose features could not be made out, but in one they were both depicted as dead while in the other it was the soldier of Anubis who perished and the tattoo had disappeared from the Cursed One's shoulder.

"So there is a way to break the curse." Isis' words were merely a thought she'd accidentally spoken aloud. Up until now she had had her doubts.

"Yes, but this doesn't say how. All we know is that a soldier of Anubis comes at night and tries to off you. Whether the curse is broken when you kill him or something else happens isn't shown."

"Still it's a start. We at least know when to expect an attack. We should get out of here. I doubt we'll find anything else of importance and Ardeth said not to hang around." Lin nodded in agreement and the two turned to go back the way they'd come. What they weren't expecting was the jackal headed warrior who stood outside the doorframe into the small chamber waiting for them. Lin cursed softly while Isis looked around. What she hadn't noticed before was that on the top of each pillar lay a weapon. Lin tried to distract the soldier shooting Isis a knowing glance. Praying that her luck would hold she ducked around the creature, jumped from the stairs down to a lower pillar, and quickly tried to balance herself. The pillar shook but did not fall. Grabbing the spear that lay at her feet she saw Lin being backed into a corner. With a cry to catch the soldier's attention Isis threw the spear. It hit him squarely in the chest but he seemed unfazed. Isis' shoulder was burning again. Glaring at the creature she growled.

"Back to the underworld you filthy, flea-bitten mutt." She focused all her will and sent the creature back. Lin pressed her back against the wall and slid down into a sitting position.

"I don't know what scares me more. Seeing one of them face to face or seeing you throw a spear in my direction." The girl tried to speak lightly but her voice was a little higher than usual.

"You're alive aren't you? Are you alright?" Isis asked studying the stairs and trying to figure out how she would be getting down. Lin nodded hiding her arm from view.

"I'll be fine. Now if I were you I'd shimmy down the damned thing. I'll wait for you at the bottom." Isis nodded and began to slowly ease her way down the pillar. It was slow going but she finally felt her feet touch solid ground.

"Come on, let's get back before Ardeth really gets worried," Lin urged, grabbing a torch and leading the way out. Isis followed.


	10. A Bug Buffet

Alright all. I'm sorry that I haven't updated. I've been working over time at my new job and sleeping lots to make up for it. Bleh to jobs that stink. Anyway here's another chapter and another will be posted tonight as well to make up for my absence. Ciao.

* * *

Daylight was not something Lin would ever take for granted again she decided. As they stepped out of the temple she saw Ardeth and Oma striding towards them.

"What kept you?" Ardeth asked looking between the two girls. Lin kept her wounded arm hidden behind her back. She was lucky Isis hadn't noticed yet.

"We ran into a little trouble. Isn't that what usually happens when you're on the right path?" Lin's tone was more cheerful than she felt at present but it seemed to help calm Ardeth.

"A warrior of Anubis met us in there. We dealt with him." Isis added.

"You dealt with him you mean. I didn't do a thing. You should be proud of her Ardeth." Silence reigned briefly and Lin realized a certain scarred Medjai was studying her closely.

"So is that the soldier's blood on your sleeve then?" Oma asked critically. Lin glared at him and brought her arm forward.

"Well not exactly. Apparently this is what happens when you try to use magic. It backfires." Her left arm was covered in blood yet the tattoos remained. Isis frowned at her friend.

"You're lucky it didn't kill you. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that you need a diversion so you could follow through with whatever quickly thought up scheme you had concocted. It worked didn't it. He sure as Hell was distracted. They like the scent of fresh blood I think, definitely canine in mind." As the four abandoned the temple steps Isis wrapped Lin's arm tightly. Then they headed out on their camels. They could talk about all the girls had seen once they were safely away. Lin ignored the voices calling farewell in her ears as they rode off.

* * *

"So there is a way to break the curse?" Ardeth asked after hearing the girls' story. Isis nodded. 

"Yes but exactly how we don't know." Oma was frowning.

"What worries me is that a soldier of Anubis appeared at all. If you did not call them then they should have no way of leaving the Underworld." Lin looked contemplative. Then a frown grew on her features.

"Unless the army is growing stronger," Lin put in. The others looked at her. "The soldiers grow stronger as Anubis does. He is gaining strength and preparing to open the eyes of the world. The soldiers are breaking Isis' control and going out on their own. This is only going to get worse I believe. In the end you will either have to call them," at this Isis snorted. "Or figure out how to stop the curse before it destroys you or the soldiers do."

"Well that's a happy thought." Isis commented. Lin shrugged.

"No joke can make this any easier to bear Sis. I'm trying to help. Where do we go from here?" Lin's question changed the subject and everyone relaxed slightly.

"We meet up with Yasmin and our other riders. We must see what can be done to help them." Isis nodded in agreement with Ardeth.

"I would like to see if any of the herbs your grandfather gave me could help them."

"Well it's still earl in the afternoon, why don't we move on?" Lin suggested. The other three agreed and they once again mounted their camels.

* * *

They had gone little more than a mile when Lin turned to Isis. 

"Don't you find it odd that Imhotep hasn't attacked us?"

"Why do I get the feeling you just jinxed us?" Isis replied.

"Look," said Oma pointing to something headed towards them from a distance.

"What is that?" Lin asked as a chill went up her spine.

"Locusts, a swarm of locusts like the plague." Ardeth answered. Lin gaped at him.

"Well it was lovely traveling with you guys. Send me a postcard." Lin clicked to her camel and took off moving away from the swarm.

"The girl can't possibly think to outrun them." Oma muttered and added a curse for good measure before going after her. Ardeth and Isis grinned at the sight. Ardeth calmly helped Isis slip out of her saddle and made the camels lie down in the sand. Then he covered himself and Isis with a spare outer robe to protect them from the insects.

"Why did she take off like that?" The Medjai leader asked curiously.

"Lin fears bugs. To my knowledge they're the only thing she is truly afraid of."

"Ironic isn't it, she's afraid of bugs and her brother can't make a move without them?" The two laughed as the swarm drew closer and the buzz of wings drowned out all other noise.

* * *

Oma caught up with Lin easily and grabbed the reins from her bringing her mount to a halt. 

"What were you trying to do? You can not outrun a swarm." Oma admonished her. He quickly pulled her from her saddle and placed her on the sand while he dealt with the camels. As he turned back to her, Oma realized the girl was shaking slightly. Taking her arm he seated her on the ground and handed her his spare head cloth. As the first locusts landed near them Lin turned pale and hid her face in his chest. He heard her mutter something about scarabs but didn't understand. Going against the practical part of him that said to keep this girl at arms length, Oma held onto her allowing her to use him as a shield. Just this once he would allow himself to comfort her.

Lin knew she must be behaving like a child but she once again felt scarabs eating away at her flesh from the inside out. No matter that the bugs around her now were not carnivorous, they were still bugs. In her mind she promised revenge on Imhotep for making her this scared of mere insects. Still, she did note how good it felt to be in Oma's arms and not fighting. The swarm seemed to take forever to pass them, by the time it was over Lin was asleep.

* * *

Isis grinned as she made out the form of two camels drawing near, but only one held passengers. Lin was asleep in front of Oma in the saddle. As he stopped in front of them the girl opened her eyes and yawned. 

"I swear can the man do anything without his bugs?" Lin asked vehemently.

"My bugs, my bugs," Isis squeaked in imitation of Oogie Boogie. The reference made Lin smile as she slipped from the saddle. She offered Oma a timid smile and a nod of her head before walking towards the fire Ardeth had made.

"So many dead locusts, at least we won't go hungry for a while." Isis remarked. Lin shook her head emphatically.

"No way, I draw the line at eating bugs. I'll only do it if they're oven roasted, chocolate covered, and for a grade, like last time."

"Think of them as a gift from Heaven," Isis suggested and Lin shot her a knowing look.

"Isis you've been watching Hidalgo again haven't you?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. The Mummy is the only movie worth watching."

"Sure," Lin replied grinning.

"So how long before we reach Yasmin?"

"It seems," said Ardeth, appearing from nowhere with someone else in tow. "That Yasmin has found us." Lin rose to greet the older woman and Yasmin smiled.

"I am glad to see that all of you are well. I have brought fresh horses to bring you to our camp. It is not far from here and the sooner Ms. Isis can look at the wounded the better I will feel." Isis smiled.

"It's just Isis and of course we can go now. That is, if no one else minds." The other three nodded their consent.

"Go work your magic Sis." Lin offered before heading towards where four fresh horses were waiting. Four Medjai waited with the mounts and bowed their heads in a polite greeting to Lin who bowed back. She knew the black gelding was Ardeth's and recognized Oma's gray mare. Choosing a light chestnut gelding Lin mounted and waited for the others. The four Medjai made sure that all was well and then headed off to retrieve the camels. As they headed out at a gallop Lin sighed enjoying the feeling of racing the wind.


	11. Fighting Dirty

The camp was deathly silent as they entered. Isis was off her horse quicker than anyone else. Yasmin pointed her towards the tent holding the sick and the two women made their way there. Lin shooed Ardeth and Oma along as well promising that she would see to their horses. As the two men entered the tent they saw Isis pulling something from the satchel their grandfather had given her. As the girl began mixing herbs and talking with Yasmin about each patient Ardeth smiled. Oma exited the tent to get a report from the Medjai who had been here before Yasmin.

"Give him this every few hours but not too much. You want to ease the pain not send him into a coma. The other packet needs to be put in his water. Boil it so that it resembles a tea and make sure he drinks it all. That should bring his fever down and help him fight off the infection." Isis was directing Yasmin. Many of the directions were the same for all of the patients. They had the same basic symptoms though some seemed to be doing worse than others. Isis ran a hand through her hair and sighed softly. She'd been in the tent for well over two hours. A hand on the small of her back caught her attention. Tuning she smiled up at Ardeth.

"Come, you need to rest and take a break. You've been in here too long. Yasmin has your directions; she and the others can oversee things." Isis nodded and followed him out. The fresh air revived Isis and she studied the camp in the fading light. Medjai were moving about their tasks quietly with an ease that came from habit. The sound of clashing metal drew her attention to one end of the camp. She was surprised to find Lin sparring with a middle aged man who was graying at the temples. Isis had never seen her friend look so alert or alive. The other girl gracefully blocked attacks and pressed her opponent to move backwards in the small ring. What caught Isis' attention was the fact that Lin was using "tricks" taught for hand-to-hand combat to beat the man. A sidestep here, and elbow there, and her opponent soon found Lin's sword pressed sharply against his jugular. He dropped his sword, yielding the match.

"You catch on quick." Ardeth called out. Lin turned to grin at them and then winced at Isis' disapproving tone.

"Aislin Neshoba Dardar you get out of there right now and let me see your arm. You shouldn't have been fighting with that wound." Lin glanced down at the growing red spot on her makeshift bandage and shrugged.

"It wasn't like I was using that arm a lot. Being right handed I really didn't need it for much." Lin walked towards them.

"Yet it's bleeding." Isis commented putting a new bandage on her friend's arm and pulling it tight. Lin grimaced slightly and Isis caught the expression. "It serves you right for fighting with an injury."

"She did well though Ms. Isis. If she had been born to our people she would be leading her tribesmen by now. Who knows, in future years she could have given our two leaders a run for their positions." The middle aged man teased Ardeth as he walked up. He bowed his head respectfully to Isis.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Omar. You have met Yasmin, my wife, I believe." Isis smiled.

"Yes, of course, it's a pleasure to meet you. So have you reached the end of your patience having to put up with Lin here?" Isis asked receiving a light slap on her good shoulder from the girl in question. Omar smiled at the banter.

"No, Yasmin told me she was a natural fighter and I am inclined to agree. Her style is…unique. If you really wish to be challenged though I suggest you spar with Ardeth here. He is the best, and his brother is a close second." Lin shook her head.

"I had a hard enough time keeping up with you, thank you very much. And you won the majority of our matches."

"Give yourself time. With practice you will be able to beat me in every bout." Lin said nothing to this but smiled at Omar.

"If you three young people will excuse me I will go help Yasmin now. She is still with the ill is she not?" Isis nodded and Omar walked away.

"You should be proud of yourself Lin. Rarely does Omar hand out such high praise." Lin nodded and looked out at the sun as it sank below the horizon.

"Oh I'm flattered trust me. I just wish that I actually had the option of staying here and learning more. Even if I survive this I won't be able to stay. It's funny, I've only been here a short time and already I never want to leave."

"I know exactly what you mean," Isis assured her friend.

"You will both always be welcome among my people. Now come, dinner should be ready by now."

"It's not locusts is it?" Lin asked in a light tone. Ardeth grinned.

"Not that I know of but if that is what you desire, I'm sure exceptions can be made." Lin shivered at his words.

"No thank you Ardeth. I would like to keep my food down."

"Where's Oma?" Isis asked realizing that the man was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm sure he is busy with something or other," Ardeth sighed. Lin said nothing as they entered the center of the camp where Medjai were cooking, serving, and eating. They were called nearer and each handed a plate heaped with food. Lin found that she was quickly picking up Arabic though her studies had only been of the written language and not how things were spoken. Isis seemed to be catching on as well because every so often the girl's eyes would lighten with understanding. Oma joined the crowd around the fire a little while later and soon afterwards Yasmin and Omar appeared. Yasmin was grinning mischievously as she looked at Lin. The girl raised and eyebrow in question.

"I've found something I thought you might need Lin." The woman took an object wrapped in folds of material from her husband and handed it to Lin. The girl's heart was beating a bit faster as she removed the cloth to discover a Medjai scimitar. Her smile reached from ear to ear as she hugged Yasmin briefly.

"I would have one to give to you as well Isis, but Ardeth never informed me if you wished to have a weapon." Isis smiled at the woman.

"It's alright, I can always steal his or Lin's if the occasion calls for it." Those around the fire laughed. "So where do we go from here?" The girl asked feeling the pain in her shoulder begin to flare up again. Ardeth noticed and briefly touched her hand.

"That can be decided tomorrow. For tonight we can all relax." The young leader assured her. Isis went to reply but caught the appraising gleam in Lin's eyes. Her friend's next words floored her.

"Is it possible to spar in the dark?" Lin asked no one in particular. Her question seemed to set the wheels turning in Yasmin's mind, because the woman suddenly smiled.

"Yes, as long as there is enough light from the fire and the moon. Why do you ask?" Omar responded.

"Well I'm not quite tired yet and I really should get used to the feel of the gift you've honored me with should I not?"

"Of course but who will play your enemy? Omar is too old to fight so much in one day." The look Yasmin shot her husband dared him to contradict him. Omar mentally heaved a sighed knowing that some female plot was brewing.

"While I protest being called old my wife is right. I am rather tired. Who did you have in mind to set her against heart?" Omar asked his wife. Isis saw Yasmin's eyes move so swiftly she thought she had imagined it. Then she understood. Yasmin was going to pit Lin against Oma and watch the fireworks.

"Well you said it yourself Omar. If she really wants a challenge, Lin needs to face a true master. I believe your suggestions were Ardeth and Oma." Isis interjected with a sweet smile.

"And as I said, I'm not good enough to face either of them…yet."

"Oh come now Lin you are being modest. If you're worried we can always have Oma swear not to run you through." Isis replied. This earned another laugh from the entertained Medjai.

"And who says it's going to be Oma that I fight? Ardeth might very well be the one running me through."

"I wish to keep on Isis' good side, and keep all my fingers and toes intact. So Oma is your only choice Lin." Ardeth's words seem to settle the matter and Lin found Medjai making room for the two to spar as close to the fire as possible.

"It's not like you two haven't faced off before. He was your first teacher remember? He didn't run you through that time." Lin rolled her eyes at Isis' remark.

"That hardly counted as a sparring match Sis." Oma's face was impassive as they stood studying each other. His sword was not even drawn but Lin could see the tension in his body. They stood their, each waiting for the other to attack until Isis lost patience with them.

"So fight already," she demanded. Her words were like the sound of a gong. The two lunged forward at the same time and swords met with a loud clang. They circled, each studying the body movements of the other for any sign of weakness or a hint at their next move. Oma attacked and Lin blocked refusing to give up her ground. She pushed him back away from her and spun her sword in her hand. This time it was she who attacked and Oma blocked expertly. Their scimitars locked and Lin gripped her sword with both hands. She vaguely noticed that her arm was bleeding again but paid it no mind. As they broke apart Lin thought. Oma was the more skilled fighter so she would have to use more than just her knowledge of swordplay. As he came at her again she fluidly sidestepped and caught his left wrist. As she bent it out at and odd angle Oma shot her a surprised look and then grimaced in pain. What he did next caught Lin off guard. Turning into her, which increased the pain in his arm, Oma forced her to fall back and lose her balance. Then they were rolling in the sand and stopped with Lin pinned under Oma. There was a sword within her reach but she knew he would never let her grab it.

"I believe I've won." The man said looking down at her and sounding just a bit winded. Lin admired the scar on his eye for a split second and got an idea.

"Oh really," Lin asked leaning up and kissing him while her hand reached for the sword. She rolled him off of her and stood quickly pressing the tip of his own weapon against his heart.

"You might want to rethink that last statement." Yasmin was guffawing, Ardeth and Isis hid smiles, and the rest of the Medjai seemed uncertain as to how they should react. Noticing the confusion, embarrassment, and anger growing in Oma's eyes Lin dropped his sword and walked away. She only stopped to retrieve her new scimitar. Oma said nothing as he too rose and made his way to his bedroll. The Medjai around the fire watched this scene with curiosity. One man spoke up.

"Please enlighten us as to what we have missed while out here in the desert. Has someone finally caused our great Oma to realize he has a heart? The realization that he is not made of stone must have startled him greatly. I mean no offense towards your brother Ardeth."

"I know you do not and you are right. It was certainly an interesting fight. Tell me Yasmin, when did you and Lin come up with that idea?"

"Oh she did not. I knew she wouldn't be able to wait to try out her new sword and from there I simply made certain it was Oma she had to fight against." Omar chuckled at his wife's antics.

"You are evil," he told her. She grinned back.

"Yes dear I know, but you love me anyway." The crowd began to disperse, everyone going off either to take watch duty or find their own bedroll. Ardeth once again walked Isis to the tent she would be sharing with Lin and kissed her goodnight. What Isis didn't expect was to open her tent flap and find Oma in inside. He was sitting on a pile of cushions and both he and Lin had serious expressions on their faces. They both turned to her as she entered.

"It's time for bed already? Right then, goodnight Oma and do try to remove that stick from your ass before we ride out tomorrow." The Medjai's jaw was set as he left ignoring Lin's harsh words.

"What was that about?" Isis asked. Lin sighed.

"Nothing you need to worry about. So what happened after I left?"

"Not much actually, the Medjai found your little sparring match quite amusing."

"I'm sure they did. You'll hear this from Ardeth in the morning but I will warn you now. We're heading for Hamunaptra."

"What?" Isis asked stunned.

"The Medjai wish to take out Imhotep once and for all. With a priestess in their midst that goal is finally possible."

"When was this decided?"

"Oma has yet to talk it over with Ardeth but it seems the best course of action. The sooner we deal with him the sooner we can see to the curse. Ardeth's bird returned with some disturbing information." Lin paused as if unsure whether she should go on.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"You know Oma has a gift of sorts? He believes Anubis is purposefully trying to destroy our parents. Why, I have no idea but I wouldn't put it past the damned jackal."

"What!" Isis exclaimed.

"Look we can't do anything about it tonight. For one thing we're in Egypt and for another thing we're both tired. We'll figure something out in the morning." Isis just stared at Lin. Finally she sighed in defeat.

"Alright, but first thing tomorrow Mr. Oma and I will be having a chat."

* * *

_Isis was back home in New Orleans, staring at the front of Lin's house. Strange shadows were moving around it and then the whole thing seemed to cave in on itself. Isis cried out but no sound was heard. Then she was staring at her own home and once again strange shadows were circling it, but this time she knew that the shadows were actually warriors from Anubis' army. They went in and Isis could here shattering glass and chaos ensuing. She couldn't seem to reach the door. Then a soldier came out and stared right into her eyes. The scream coming from its throat echoed down the street as Isis noticed other soldiers roaming all over the block. Bodies were strewn about as well. This time Isis heard herself screaming and felt a searing pain in her shoulder to match the pain in her heart._

Ardeth had heard the cry from his tent and had bolted out of his bedroll. Grabbing his scimitar he had rushed to the girls' tent beating Oma by a split second and the two entered together. The other Medjai stood outside respectfully as they heard their leader trying to soothe a distraught Isis.

Isis awoke to a pair of strong arms around her and a soothing voice in her ear. There were tears streaming down her face. She noticed a hand reaching forward to offer her a camel skin full of water.

"Drink," Ardeth commanded softly raising the skin to her lips. She took a sip and then realized her throat hurt from screaming. Taking the skin from Ardeth she tilted her head back and drank deeply. Finally she handed the skin to a worried looking Lin and rested her back against Ardeth.

"What did you see," Oma asked. His tone was kinder than usual and his look almost sympathetic.

"My house and Lin's, they were attacked. I think my parents…I think they're dead." Lin paled and nearly dropped the skin. Without a word she left the tent. Ardeth sent Oma a questioning glance but he shook his head.

"Tell me exactly what you saw." Oma spoke to Isis again ignoring his brother's frown. Isis relayed everything that she'd seen. When she was done Oma sat in silence for a minute.

"I cannot be certain but it is possible your parents are still alive. You did not actually see them die. If Anubis truly had his wishes carried out, I am almost certain you would have seen their bodies. I am sorry I cannot tell you for sure." Isis nodded and Oma sent his brother a warning look before exiting the tent. Ardeth held Isis tightly in his arms and rocked side to side gently.

"Oma is rarely wrong about such things. That should give you hope." Isis didn't respond. She simply closed her eyes and listened to Ardeth's voice.

"We will break this curse Isis, and stop Anubis from hurting your family. Trust me." Isis titled her head to look Ardeth in the eye.

"I do," she stated simply. She wasn't sure who initiated the kiss but soon felt lips pressed against her own. As she pulled back after a time to breathe she sighed and relaxed against his chest.

"As much as I would love to stay here with you I cannot. If the mural you saw is to be believed I would only be putting you in danger. Plus, I would not enjoy the speculation that would run among my people. I would never forgive myself if they questioned your honor. Try to sleep. I will find Lin and send her back here." Knowing that what he said was for the best Isis sat forward a bit so that he could stand up. He made sure she was comfortably tucked into her bedroll before exiting the tent.


	12. Sleeping with a Constipated Camel

This is for my newest reviewer the lovely muser321. It's an interesting chapter albeit a short one. I hope you all enjoy and know that my story is drawing near its end. There will be 16 chapters in all and I am slowly getting back to working on the sequel. It will be ...interesting. LOL. So anyway read and enjoy.

* * *

Lin was in the sick tent helping the one Medjai working there throughout the night. Ardeth found her helping one man drink the last of his herbal tea. She looked up at him from slightly glazed eyes.

"Come along then. You need sleep and Isis would do better to have a friend with her, so would you for that matter. Oma thinks there is a chance your mother still lives. He would never raise your hopes like that if he didn't believe what he said to be true." Lin's eyes seemed to clear a bit.

"Alright Ardeth, I won't stay much longer." The set look on the girl's face deterred Ardeth from demanding that she leave. As he exited the tent Oma spotted him.

"Has she not gone back to her bed yet?" Oma asked in a nonchalant tone.

"No, I did not wish to command that she go to bed. She is not a Medjai and it is not my place." Oma shot Ardeth a look his brother could not read.

"Go see to the changing of the watch I will see that she goes to bed." Oma entered the tent and Ardeth could not suppress a chuckle. Those two made quite an amusing pair.

* * *

Lin didn't mind working through the night, it helped to clear her head. She listened patiently to Ardeth as he asked her to return to her tent and she promised she would, later. So she was not expecting someone to come storming up behind her, lift her up, and carry her bodily from the tent without a word. She was too stunned and tired to object loudly but as soon as Oma put her down outside of her tent she gave him and earful.

"What the Hell do you think your doing?"

"You won't help anyone by being sleep deprived. You need to sleep and try to remember that your parents could be alive. Do not allow yourself to wallow in your pain."

"First off the only parent waiting for me back home is my mother and secondly you have no right to talk you damned hypocrite."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You are the one wallowing in your own self-hatred and pain. Tell me, when was the last time you had a day off?"

"I don't have time to take a day off with people like you calling the Creature back to life and others like your friend getting themselves cursed by a dark god."

"Bull shit, it's not like this is an everyday occurrence. You're not only refusing to live Oma but you're running away from a part of yourself."

"So now you are the expert. Little Anutiri who got herself and her lover killed."

"So we're back to that again are we? I'm sorry that you died because of me. If I could go back and change it I would, but I can't and yet all you can do is sit there and hate me. I did not ask to be cursed then and I didn't ask to be thrown into your life now. It's not like I planned on making eternity a living Hell for you Oma so don't blame all your misfortunes on me. And yes I do know about denying what gifts you are given because that is why we died is it not? Use your gift to help others. Is that not what your father would have wanted? And I don't think any of those who died would condemn you for living a little."

"My job is my life," Oma spat.

"No your job is your excuse to hide. You're not living Oma, you're existing. You're breathing, eating, and sleeping but they're merely motions for you to go through."

"I don't believe I asked for your opinion."

"It's given free of charge. Goodnight Oma," Lin said softly and entered the tent. The man outside swore in three different languages and stormed off to his tent.

* * *

Isis woke before Lin and quietly packed her things up. She then set out in search of a certain Medjai with a telling scar. Oma seemed to be waiting for her near the remains of last night's fire.

"They are alive," he told her as she sat down. Isis gave him a curious look.

"How could you know?"

"Just because I do not over indulge in using my gift does not mean I am ignorant of what I can use it for. Your parents were at a hospital at the time and Lin's mother was away running errands. Now that the issue is settled you have something else you want to speak to me about. I have an idea of what you're planning. I do not like it but I agree that it is for the best."

"So you'll help me?" The shock in Isis' voice was evident. Oma nodded.

"I would not mention it to my brother yet. Wait until we camp this evening." Isis agreed and the two went their separate ways. Isis wondered how her plan would work if they could not be comfortable in each other's company for more than a few minutes. Breakfast was a silent affair even after Isis passed on Oma's news about their parents to Lin. Ardeth was the last to join them. He sat besides Isis and offered her a brief smile.

"Our horses are ready when we are."

"That should make you happy Lin. No more camels to spit at you." Isis joked. Lin gave a weak grin in reply. Yasmin and Omar saw them off after breakfast.

"Thank you for all of your help Isis. May Allah bless you both," Yasmin said smiling up at the girls. She touched her hand to her mouth and forehead in a sign of goodwill and the girls mimicked her actions. They rode out into the silence of the desert and the truth of what they were riding towards was enough to keep them all lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

As days of travel go, this one had not been bad. They had moved at a moderate pace, made good time, and were now camping at a small oasis. Lin was currently showing Ardeth how to make his own explosives should the need arise. Sadly she had left much of what she had brought at the camp knowing the Medjai would soon need all the ammo they could get. It had not escaped her attention that Ardeth had sent out messages to all the tribes and the City to call the Medjai warriors together. They would meet at Yasmin and Omar's camp and from there wait for further instructions from Ardeth or Oma. Lin was surprised to see Isis and Oma walked over to them and stand stiffly as if they were waiting for the firing squad.

"We have a plan of sorts to try and break the curse," Isis told them. Oma stood to her left silent and foreboding. Lin rose from her seat in the sand.

"So what is it?" Lin asked in an impatient tone. Ardeth simply raised an eyebrow at Isis who blushed slightly.

"The mural showed me sleeping next to a Medjai but it didn't specify who." She took a deep breadth before continuing. "Oma and I are going to sleep together tonight to call forth the soldiers." There was a moment of heavy silence and then Ardeth's voice rang loudly across the desert.

"What? Whose idea was this?" Ardeth turned to glare at Oma. "Do you enjoy bringing dishonor on Isis and yourself brother?"

"It was her idea."

"Yes because your simple brain couldn't think of anything better could it?" Lin asked defending her friend.

"Silence, it is bad enough I have to deal with your witch friend all night." The ring of drawn steel was heard and Oma felt his brother's sword at his throat.

"You had best apologize to Isis brother, or by Allah you won't awake in the morning." Lin calmly stepped forward and placed a hand on Ardeth's sword arm lowering it.

"Calm down, just because your brother acts like a constipated camel, doesn't mean you have to as well. Come on you wanted to study the explosives." She turned him around and made sure he was walking away before turning back to Isis, a teasing gleam in her eye.

"I think you're jumping the gun a bit Isis. You only just met him. Oh well enjoy, but I have one question."

"What," Isis asked guardedly.

"Since you're sleeping with Oma do you think Ardeth would mind my company tonight, for body heat only of course?" She walked away smirking as she heard Isis mumbling curses under her breath. Oma watched her walk away, a scandalized look on his face.

* * *

"You know nothing is going to happen between them right?" Lin asked Ardeth joining him as he fed the horses.

"I don't understand why she wouldn't come to me. I swore to protect her. Doesn't she believe I am capable of doing so?" Lin sighed at the question.

"You've got it all wrong. She does have faith in you to protect her, but she cares about you. That's why she asked Oma."

"What?" Ardeth's face easily expressed his confusion.

"Ok you're a guy so I'll use simple words and go slow. Isis cares about you. That mural showed the Medjai warrior dead. Do I have to spell it out for you?" Ardeth's eyes glowed with enlightenment.

"She thought I would die?"

"Bingo," Lin said, idly patting her horse while grinning at Ardeth.

"Well what do you think of this," the Medjai asked.

"I don't like it, but I wouldn't like this situation either way."

"That's not the type of answer I was looking for." Lin sighed.

"What did you expect Ardeth, a declaration of love for your brother? He has made it perfectly clear that my attentions are not wanted. Now let's go back and try to get this over with."

* * *

Isis watched anxiously as Ardeth and Lin drew closer. Lin winked at her reassuringly before walking away towards her bedroll. Ardeth sat down besides Isis.

"I won't lie to you. I don't like this, not because I do not trust you or my brother, but because I feel that you don't have faith in my ability to protect you." Isis sighed.

"I don't want to see you hurt Ardeth." A hand lifted her chin and Isis stared into dark eyes.

"I already told you I am not going anywhere. We are in this together. If you still wish to go along with your plan then do so, but I will be here if you need me." He kissed her forehead and walked away. Isis watched as he and Oma spoke softly.

"I am sorry for my words earlier Ardeth. I know you love her, but you are my brother and I simply want to protect you."

"I appreciate your concern Oma but I am a grown man and the older brother in this relationship if I may remind you. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Also, from one brother to the other, allow yourself to feel again. Loving Lin and having a life would not be a betrayal to yourself or our people. You've blamed yourself for too long." Oma's gaze seemed to pierce Ardeth's soul and the elder twin could almost feel his brother's despair.

"If you only knew how long." Oma walked away leaving Ardeth to stare after him.


	13. Confessions and Confrontations

"You've got to move closer if you want this to be believable," Isis said softly.

"You obviously don't realize how much I mistrust you."

"I don't bite …hard. Okay look if this plan is going to work, you're going to have to trust me."

"Fine, but do not misunderstand. I am doing this to save my brother."

"Ardeth is the only reason I'm allowing you to do this. You're not the only one with trust issues. It seems we finally found a mutual interest. Though I'd hope my feelings for your brother are somewhat different from your own." Isis joked. Oma's glare was brief and Isis was surprised to see it soften into a grin.

"When one leaves me alone the other replaces her as my tormentor. What did I do in a past life to deserve this?"

"The question you should be asking is what you did to deserve Lin. You can't be good for her." Oma lifted an eyebrow similar to how Ardeth did except this brother had a scar that rose as well.

"I could say the same about your affections towards my brother. That is the reason we are lying here."

"Touché monsieur Medjai. At least I do not push him away."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's called denial Oma, and you're in it. It's not just a river in Egypt." The two lay in silence after that for a while. Isis was surprised when Oma spoke again.

"She thinks I blame our past deaths on her but that isn't true. Maybe I do push her away but it is for the best. Ardeth is confident that he can protect you and he just might, I hope your fate is different than ours was. Still, I failed to protect her. I'm not sure I do deserve her." Isis stared at Oma with wide eyes. She thought to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. After some time she found her voice.

"Isn't that for Lin to decide? You only make things worse by pushing her away Oma. She needed you then and she needs you now." Isis felt her eyelids grow heavy.

"Go to sleep Isis, I will keep watch." Oma assured her.

* * *

When the crescent moon was high above the travelers, a warrior of Anubis emerged from the sands near the camp. It crept to the tent where the Cursed One lay sleeping soundly. The warrior did not notice the Medjai lying on the other side of the Cursed One. Raising his weapon, the jackal headed warrior struck for the shoulder at an angle so his blade would pierce straight through the heart of his sleeping victim. The warrior was startled by a numbness creeping up his arms and the sound of metal on metal. It looked closely at the sleeping woman and realized that she was not sleeping at all. There was a second human with her as well. The metal it had hit was Oma's sword shielding Isis from harm.

"I don't think so," Oma remarked pushing the warrior back. Isis threw off the covers revealing another sword. She quickly hacked at the soldiers head and watched it turn to black sand.

"Are you alright?" Oma asked. Isis nodded.

"You?"

"I am fine. How do you feel?" Isis understood what he meant and closed her eyes. There was still a dull ache in her shoulder and she could still feel the pulse of the army's impatience below the sand.

"The same, I am still cursed." Oma swore just as Ardeth and Lin entered the tent.

"We heard noise," Lin explained. Isis handed her back her sword.

"I don't think I'll need it again tonight." Lin took it and studied the black sand.

"Right then, I doubt any of us will be going back to sleep soon. Why don't we build up the fire and make some coffee? We can be on our way well before dawn." Ardeth was opening his mouth to speak when a familiar voice rang out in the tent.

* * *

**"Come," **Anubis demanded. Once again Lin felt herself falling through time and space. She wondered if Ardeth and Oma had been dragged along this time as well. Once she found herself on her feet she gazed up at the figure on the throne.

"Tell me is there a reason for this meeting or did you simply miss my company?" Her question rang out in the room. Isis stood next to her, arms crossed over her chest.

**"You and I had a deal little mortal. You bear my curse and I give you the means to deal with Imhotep. Trying to break your end of the bargain could be enough of a reason for me to reconsider my promise as well."**

"Yeah well you should have though of that before you sent your cronies after my parents. You were the one who told Lin to bring me to the oracle. So what did you expect that I would accept death? I will break your curse."

**"Keep up your impudence and I will see to it that my 'cronies' do not miss killing your parents next time, tonight perhaps." **The blind fury on Isis' face would have made even a god shiver. She stormed up to the throne and grabbed Anubis by the collar. Her voice came out as a low hiss.

"Listen here you sadistic bastard, you will leave our families alone. Or so help me I'll kill all your little soldiers myself and neuter you while I'm at it." The pain in her shoulder suddenly flared to life and Isis doubled over.

**"Every time your shoulder hurts it is because my soldiers are breaking loose from your control. Right now I believe a few are out calling on your parents. Now tell me child will you behave and do my will?" **The hatred in Isis' eyes was evident but she nodded.

**"Good, and you,"** Lin looked the god square in the eye.

"Yes Fido what is it now?"

"**You are the one who must deal with your brother; do not drag your little friends into it. Use the book; it was given to you for a reason."**

"Of course Anubis, was this meeting really necessary?" Lin picked Isis up into a standing position and brushed her off. She then stood tapping her foot at Anubis.

"I'm waiting; we can't transport ourselves you know. Oh and Anubis, I think for Christmas I'll buy you a spiked doggy collar, with the spikes pointed in." Then Lin and Isis were once again falling, but they heard Anubis mutter something about arrogant mortals.


	14. Prayers and Promises

Alright, Hi all and sorry for the delay. Sadly my lines that separate different parts of the chapter are not working so instead there is an added space where said line should be. I hope you all enjoy.

Opening her eyes Isis found herself outside of her tent. Ardeth was rushing towards her with Oma close behind.

"Are you alright? Where is Lin?" Ardeth asked. Isis looked around. Sure enough Lin was not there.

"My guess would be Hamunaptra. He told her she had to go alone. I bet if you look in my bags the Book of the Dead is gone." Oma moved as if to leave.

"No Oma, you can't follow her this time. She has to do this on her own. Not just for Anubis, but for her peace of mind I think. Plus I need help deciding what to do."

"Let's get you inside and you can explain everything." Ardeth suggested and carried her into a tent.

The next hour was spent recapping the girls' conversation with Anubis and pouring over their options.

"The soldiers will get loose from me for good at some point. If your people are in position now I do not see the use in waiting."

"Yes, but how are we to warn others?" Ardeth asked.

"Can we warn anyone? Would anyone listen?" Isis retorted.

"There are very few organizations like ours in the world. I believe with the soldiers already appearing within the last couple of days they know trouble is coming. I agree with Isis, the sooner this is dealt with the better." Oma put in. Ardeth relented.

"Alright, it is good that we are only a days ride off. Still, we might have to wait until two days from now to be sure all is ready and all my men have come."

"Ardeth, where is Horus?" Oma's sudden questioned puzzled his brother.

"Hunting, but I'm sure he will return shortly."

"I'm going to send a message to the men coming from the tribes nearest to Hamunaptra. Lin has no way of returning." Ardeth nodded.

"Have a man head back in that direction with a spare mount. We can only spare one man."

"Why don't you go Oma?" Isis asked. The man began pulling down a tent as he replied.

"It is three days ride from here to Hamunaptra. If she was wounded in her battle with the Creature she might be dead by the time I got to her."

"So you did consider going," Isis asked with a smile on her face. Oma glanced up at her with a frown.

"Shouldn't you be packing?" Isis wandered off giggling.

Lin hit the sand with a thump and felt a weight settle on her chest. Opening her eyes she saw the Book of the Dead rising softly with every breadth she took.

"Oh look a present from my admirer," she muttered. Standing she gazed about her at the ruins that marked Hamunaptra. There would be no Medjai lookouts to see her now and come to her aid. They had all been called away to fight Anubis' henchmen. Lin twisted the key and opened the book briefly. Though she could translate the words she found nothing helpful. This was the Book of the Dead; she needed the Book of Life.

'_Or maybe not,'_ Lin thought remembering the oracle's words. Suddenly the wisdom of what he had said was clear to her and she felt calm. Straightening her shoulders Lin headed for one of the many entrances that led to the city's underground tunnels. Her great-grandmother's voice rang in her mind filling it with old stories and prayers brought from the other side of the world. She only hoped she knew enough. Looking back she realized what a fool she'd been to ignore her own heritage. Now the world might pay for it.

Isis had been shocked when half way through the day she spotted a truck of sorts headed towards them with Medjai hanging off of it.

"What the Hell?" Ardeth chuckled at her.

"My men have come to find us. When time is of the essence and we are near no ancient cities we use vehicles instead of horses though we prefer the old ways."

"What do old cities have to do with your mode of transportation?" Isis asked as they waited for the truck to reach them.

"Most ancient cities, the Medjai city included, have old wards and spells set around them that prevent any modern methods of transportation going within so many miles of them. The range varies with each site."

"So what about places like Karnak and the pyramids of Giza?"

"Over time some magics simply faded and others were removed." By this time the truck was pulling to a halt before them and men were climbing out and calling to Ardeth.

"Something has happened." Ardeth said frowing as he slid from the saddle. Isis followed his example.

"What?"

"The sick are far worse than before and the illness had spread."

"What!" Now Isis all but threw herself into the cab of the truck.

"Well, hurry up I have to get there and see what I can do." Ardeth nodded and joined her in the truck.

"What about the horses?" Isis asked curious. Ardeth offered her a reassuring smile.

"They will be brought back by one of the men. I thought it was Lin who fretted over the horses." Oma spoke up suddenly from his seat in the bed of the truck.

"I'm the temporary spokesperson. Now let's go."

Isis didn't even wait for the vehicle to come to a complete stop before rushing off to the infirmary. What she saw made her stop in her tracks. There were twice as many sickbeds filled now and some patients looked near death.

"Where's Yasmin," she asked a nearby Medjai who was tending to the sick.

"I'm right behind you. Welcome back Isis." Isis nodded to the woman.

"Did nothing I gave you help?"

"It helped those who were ill before but suddenly others were coming down with the illness and the herbs just didn't seem to be potent enough."

"So the real question is what's causing the illness."

"Exactly, but I believe the answer is what we knew it to be all along. Where is Lin?" Yasmin asked seemingly off topic.

"She went to Hamunaptra to fight Imhotep but" Yasmin cut her off.

"Plagues are often caused by magic. Anubis would never beat around the bush this way, but I would not put it past the Creature. From what Omar and Ardeth have both told me, the illness first appeared after Lin's first trip to the City of the Dead."

"You believe that this is Imhotep's way of getting back at the Medjai for helping Lin escape?"

"And for other past feuds between the Creature and my people," Yasmin added with a nod.

"So all we can do for now is make them comfortable and hope she kills him soon?"

"So it would seem. Come on, you can get settled in and clean up before coming back here. We have a well stocked supply of all we need to care for them not to mention all that will be needed after the battle against Anubis' warriors." Isis followed Yasmin out of the tent and to her own quarters. After being persuaded to eat and take a brief nap Isis was left alone in her tent. She felt bad trying to sleep in the middle of the day when there was so much to do and prepare. Still, once her head hit the pillow it was hard for her to keep her eyes open and soon she was drifting off.

Lin was deep inside the city now and yet somehow still certain that she was headed in the right direction. The sound of scarabs scuttling somewhere inside the walls or down nearby corridors made her shiver more than the thought of facing her brother did. In the end she stumbled onto him after turning a corner. His back was to her and he was staring into the small man made pond where he called forth souls.

_'She is not worth pining over Brother.' _Lin's voice was soft but it caused Imhotep to jump and spin to face her.

_'So you've returned Anutiri. Do you truly wish to die by my hand?'_

_'No Imhotep, I don't wish to fight you but I will if I must.' _Imhotep glared at her.

'_What do you wish then, for me to embrace you and call you sister? Centuries do not erase betrayal.' _Lin growled at his words and strode forward.

_'No but surely they lessen the pain of it. As I've said before you would not have listened to me. Yes I admit I could have warned you one way or another, but by then you would have no dealings with me. You do not have to call me sister Imhotep, but I would appreciate you refraining from threatening me every time we meet. Of course, you learning my name would be nice too.'_

_'Do you think this a game?' _Imhotep asked frowning and stalking towards her. Lin sighed.

_'No, I don't think this a game. I'm tired of this Imhotep. I was the one who accidentally called you back this time, did you know that? Maybe things are simply coming full circle. I failed you before Brother but I will not this time.' _Shooting her a wary glance Imhotep took on a fighting stance.

_'What does that mean exactly?'_

_'It means that I can break the Homdai.' _Silence filled the chamber and Imhotep laughed humorlessly.

_'There is nothing in that book you hold to break my curse. Why would I wish it broken now when it grants me immortality?' _Imhotep smirked at her. Lin's face remained calm and impassive.

_'Not in this book no. I might remember the old ways but I've learned a few new tricks as well. What you say is true, you are an immortal, but once you bring about the apocalypse would immortality truly matter? You've spent thousands of years without passing on to the afterlife Imhotep. Aren't you ready to finally let go of this place? Anck-su-Namun is no longer here. Even that bitch has found peace.' _Imhotep chuckled at this.

_'You never did like her,' _Imhotep remarked. Lin shrugged.

_'She was trouble for you as well as for everyone else. You disowned me, but I still worried when I saw how you looked at her. I will admit that the competition between her and Nefertiri was amusing though. Now back to the present problem. Are you going to fight me or will you let me help you?' _Imhotep now studied her intently.

_'Why would you offer to do this?'_

_'Because truth be told I don't think Seti was worth the Homdai though what you did definitely deserved some punishment. And, no matter what, I can't forget that you are or were my brother. It's sad really but I always was overly compassionate.' _Lin grew serious. _'So, what do you think?' _Imhotep grinned.

_'I am not yet ready to die. I will see those Medjai perish after the wrongs they've done against me. Though I will say this, I will be sorry to kill you sister. Or is it _Lin_?" _The name sounded out and heavily accented though it was only one syllable but still she had to smile.

_'So you do know my name. I hate to contradict you Imhotep but it's you who'll be dying.'_

_'We shall see.' _The siblings squared off. Lin sent up a silent prayer.

Isis sat up wide awake with the hair rising on the back of her neck. Hastily running out of her tent she saw the giant column of sand sweeping towards the makeshift village. Imhotep's face seemed to be imprinted in the wall of dirt as it blew towards them on a strong wind. Yet even as it drew closer and people took cover the column of sand dissipated and the strong winds, which had already knocked over a few of the outer tents, had died as well. Ardeth was already striding towards her.

"What exactly does it mean when his storm doesn't attack?" Isis didn't want to sound hopeful.

"It could mean that Lin has found him and distracted him, or he could simply be taunting us."

"Oh lovely," Isis bit her lip as her shoulder began burning fiercely. Ardeth came closer and put an arm lightly over her shoulders.

"Come; let's get you back inside your tent. I have something to talk to you about."

"But I promised to help Yasmin."

"She will understand and there are many helping her." After Ardeth assured her all was well, Isis allowed him to lead her back to her own tent. Ardeth lifted the tent flap and followed Isis inside. He didn't sit but watched as Isis plopped down onto a pile of cushions.

"When Anubis' warriors are freed I don't want you to face them with us." This statement caused Isis to sit bolt upright on her seat of cushions and pillows.

"What? Why the Hell not?"

"One, you have no experience wielding a sword. Two, you could save the lives of the wounded with your knowledge of herbs. Three, it is too dangerous. How can I fight if my mind is one you and your safety?" Now Ardeth rested on his knees before her. The look in his eyes was a mixture of affection and concern.

"Please Isis I need to know that you at least will survive." For once the man before her was just that, Ardeth the man, not Ardeth the Medjai or Ardeth the leader of his people. He even appeared younger in that moment.

"I don't like it. What happened to us facing things together?" Isis countered but already felt herself giving in.

"If I did not have to lead my people, I would be protecting you myself and we would face this together."

"You're lucky I love you or you'd be hurting right now for presuming to tell me what is best." Ardeth smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. After a moment he pulled back, a stunned look on his face.

"What did you say?" Isis gave him a peculiar look and reviewed the last thing she'd said. She giggled at what had caused the man's delayed reaction.

"I love you," she repeated. Ardeth was leaning in to kiss her when Yasmin came rushing into the tent.

"They're cured praise be to Allah!" Her cry puzzled Isis for the briefest of moments before comprehension dawned.

"What do you mean cured, when?"

"Just now after that peculiar gust of wind. It was as if it took the sickness with it. They will all pull through now and a few might even be able to fight given a good nights rest." Ardeth and Isis were both on their feet now and their gazes were locked. This must mean that Imhotep was dead, but had Lin died with him?

"I will go see the men myself and speak with the leaders of the tribes. If you will excuse me," Ardeth said exiting. Yasmin watched as Isis rubbed at her shoulder. The pain hadn't gone since her second visit to the underworld. Now it was merely a dull ache that annoyed her more than anything.

"I have something that might take your mind off of that for a while. Lin's explosives need to be seen to. You are the only one in camp who we trust not to do Anubis' job for him."

"Maybe not by blowing you up, but I am calling forth his army." Yasmin waved a hand dismissively at her words.

"The army would have come anyway. That particular god is not only sadistic but stubborn as well." Isis smiled at how close Yasmin's words were to her own description of the jackal-headed god.

"Alright, you win. Let's go see what Lin left behind."


	15. A Light in the Darkness

Okay people. Once again the ruler option to separate sections of my chapter is not working. You'll also notice that this is the second to last chapter of the story. Iwould like to thank Lady Sara Revan who has sent me a few notes eager to see chapter 15. I hope you all enjoy and do remember that I don't own Ardeth, Imhotep, or the Medjai (yet). Now sit back, relax, and look for bugs. I hate bugs!

Light didn't exist here. Lin could not even see the hand she he'd before her eyes. Her skull and spine ached from their harsh introduction to the stone floor of the chamber. At least Lin thought it was a chamber. The silence did nothing to assuage the panic rising in Lin. If anything the silence reminded her that she was alone and would very likely die in that room. The oblivion of unconsciousness seemed preferable to this waking nightmare.

Suddenly, Lin felt cool air from her left. A breeze that far below the Earth's surface didn't seem possible, then again there had been one in the Black Temple. Lin slowly pushed herself up from the ground and staggered through the darkness to her left. There were stairs carved into the limestone which she ascended at a snail's pace. That was when the voices began.

Ardeth sat upon his mount at the front of the Medjai force and studied Isis as she sat in the saddle, eyes closed in concentration. He silently sent up a prayer that her guard got her away before the warriors of Anubis were upon them. Suddenly her eyes were open and staring into his.

"Their coming," she stated softly. Ardeth nodded and signaled to the Medjai who would take Isis back to the camp. As they rode passed he felt her hand brush his. His men watched silently as the two riders pushed their horses into a gallop and took off. Oma brought his mount next to Ardeth's own.

"She will be fine." Oma assured him. Ardeth nodded studing the faces of his men. These were his friends, his brothers, and he knew many might die today. Their expressions were grim and accepting. They were prepared for what was coming, or at least as prepared as one could be when facing a mythical army. Ardeth kicked his horse and ran the length of the frontline rallying his men. As he slid to a halt he could swear that he heard thunder. Looking towards the far dunes in front of the army he saw the jackal like soldiers running towards him. With one final cry he charged with Oma at his side and his men following close behind them.

Isis only looked behind her once, on the rise of the final dune before she would no longer be able to see the head of the Medjai army. Already the two forces were charging towards each other. She could make out two figures slightly ahead of the other Medjai. Sending up a silent prayer to whatever god would hear her she caught up with her guard and raced towards camp. Her mind constantly moved between thoughts of the battle behind her and worries about Lin. With the illness lifting from the Medjai it was almost a sure bet that Imhotep was gone, sent into death once more. Lin's state of being, however, was unknown and would remain that way for a few more days.

Isis nearly leapt off her horse as they drew into the camp. It was odd how easily she was adapting to life out here. Fida, Yasmin and Omar's daughter, hurried over to her as a teenaged boy took her horse away. The girl was a year older than Isis and had come along to help tend the wounded who would return from the battle. Though Isis was sure Fida was worried about her parents she proved an able nurse and ruled the sick tents unchallenged until Isis could take over.

"You are lucky none of the soldiers followed you back to camp cousin," the young woman said with a smile. Upon meeting Isis, Fida had decided to call her cousin since Yasmin and Omar already treated her as family. Both girls watched as Isis' guard turned and headed back towards the battlefield. Isis wondered how many hours Ardeth's men could last against the relentless undead army. She nearly shuddered at the thought.

"You're right we were lucky. How are things here?"

"Dull," Fida said in a flat tone. Isis grinned. The other girl reminded her of Lin always cracking jokes at the worst possible time.

"Of course you would think so. Just wait until later when you don't have a spare second to yourself. Come on, let's go see what can be done before the chaos begins. I hope Ardeth's men remember to actually use those grenades."

When she finally entered a familiar passage Lin nearly collapsed in relief. She spared the room in which she fought Imhotep a brief glance before moving on. She could hear scarabs scuttling nearby but no longer felt the over whelming fear that she had known in the past few weeks. She'd faced more than one fear on her second trip to the City of the Dead. Belatedly she realized that the Book of the Dead lay somewhere in the pit she'd just risen from.

"It will be safest there anyway," Lin told herself. The eerie wind blew again carrying the sound of laughter. Lin made a b-line for the exit.

"I'm glad you find me amusing," she called out to the empty hall. The wind died as the darkness ebbed giving way to the gentle light cast from ancient mirrors. At the entrance Lin stopped before setting a foot outside.

"Thank you," Lin whispered politely. For a moment she saw many pairs of eyes and ancient faces gazing at her with approval. Lin stepped out into the light of day and stood dazed as a rider pulled his horse to a stop in front of her. He had the reins to another mount in hand. The Medjai warrior offered her a flask of water and bits of bread to munch on which she devoured rapidly. Bowing her head politely Lin moved to the horse's side and mounted. They headed off without a word.

Ardeth looked about him at his men taking in how many had already fallen dead or were too wounded to continue the fight. Anubis' soldiers were hitting them in waves. Minutes after one band was defeated another came. All of the Medjai were tired, bruised, and bleeding. What they needed was a miracle. The shrill whinny of a horse caught Ardeth's attention and he looked back to see Isis behind what remained of his men. She did not look at him as she drew closer and stopped her horse before him. Facing towards where the enemy would appear Isis seemed to block out everything but the soldiers that were beginning to form from the sand. As they began a charge and Ardeth moved to shield her, Isis raised her arms as if in supplication. Time seemed to slow and all of the Medjai watched in astonishment as a great bird, seemingly made of light, dove amongst the warriors of Anubis turning them to dust. When none were left the bird disappeared from sight as if it had never been. Ardeth turned and found Isis slumped over in the saddle. He quickly pulled her down from the horse's back and had her sit on the ground while he supported her back.

"How did you do that?"

"I didn't. Isis sent them away. They won't return today but I can't make any promises about tomorrow. There is a war going on down in the underworld as well. Apparently the mother goddess has decided to pay her stepson a visit."

"How do you know all this?" Ardeth asked tucking a lock of her behind her ear.

"I can hear it or parts of it at least, just like I can hear the warriors of Anubis even when they're in the underworld." Isis leaned against Ardeth.

"I asked you not to come here, but I am glad you didn't listen. Though I think my heart stopped when you rode ahead of me as if to face them alone. I would appreciate not having to see such a display again any time soon."

"Now that is something I can promise you. I told you I wouldn't be sitting this one out," Isis said with a small smile before losing consciousness.

Isis awoke in her tent with Yasmin and Fida watching her.

"So you've finally decided to join us. You've been out for hours and I was beginning to worry," Yasmin said handing her a flask of water. Fida brought over a plate of food and offered her a warm smile.

"What time is it?" Isis asked once she had drunk her fill.

"Nearly dusk, as I've said you've been out for quite a while. Now try and eat something. The magic you did out there drained you of energy, you'll feel better with food in your stomach."

"It was Isis, not me. I just called on her."

"You make your act of heroism sound as if it were nothing. You saved my people Isis and I thank you." Yasmin's words made Isis shift herself on her bedroll.

"Please don't start acting weird, I've had a rough day as it is. Do you know where Ardeth is?"

"Waiting for news about you cousin." Fida interjected with a smile. "I'll go fetch him." The young woman exited leaving Isis alone with Yasmin.

"I'm glad to see that you are alright," Isis remarked. Yasmin smiled.

"After being married to Omar for twenty-three years a few dog faced soldiers are nothing." Isis laughed.

"How is he?" Yasmin's eyes seemed to darken ever so slightly but her voice was light.

"Well enough, he took a wound to the leg but says that he can still fight tomorrow."

"Ardeth's allowing it?" Yasmin shrugged as if it were of no consequence.

"The wound is not that grave and we Medjai are not weaklings. He will be fine."

"It doesn't hurt that you need every man possible does it?" Isis asked her tone somewhat acidic. She was angry, with Anubis and with herself. Yasmin seemed to read her mind.

"No but do not dwell on that. This is not your fault Isis. You helped us greatly today don't forget that. I meant what I said earlier. You have earned the respect and gratitude of me and my people. We do not blame you for this god's folly, and you should not blame yourself." Ardeth entered before Isis could reply, and Yasmin left without another word.

"How are you feeling?" Isis offered him a smile to try and ease the concern she heard in his voice.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Better than most and content now that I know you are well."

"How long can your men last?" Ardeth shook his head at the question.

"I do not know, or I do and hate to consider it." Ardeth's face was lined with worry now as he once again pondered the problems facing his people. Isis placed a hand over his.

"Everything will work out. In any event you've done all that you possibly can." Ardeth raised Isis' hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I know but it is my right as their leader to worry. I cannot help but feel that I might be letting them down."

"You're beginning to sound like your brother. No one here thinks that you've let them down Ardeth. They all respect and love you. You're their leader and they'd follow you to Hell and back." Isis decided that they needed a new topic of conversation.

"I want you to stay with me tonight." Isis stated this so quickly she wasn't sure Ardeth had understood her until he nearly choked on a grape. He shot her an incredulous look as he coughed and sputtered. He soon recovered the ability to speak.

"Besides the fact that my people **would** disapprove of me remaining here with you, have you forgotten about the prophecy of your death?" Isis rolled her eyes.

"The prophecy or Anubis' army, either way we will both be dead by tomorrow evening. Can't I at least spend my final night asleep in your arms? The death situation also clears up any issues the other Medjai might have with it. They can't punish you once you're dead. All I'm asking is that you sleep here with me tonight Ardeth nothing else. You're tired, I'm still tired, and we have a hard day ahead of us. So what do you say?" Isis waited while Ardeth appeared to think it over. With a resigned sigh he kissed her before finding a comfortable spot for himself on the cushions next to her bedroll.

"If we survive this you will be the one explaining to the elders." He whispered in her ear.

"Deal and you can share your make-up tips with Lin." Isis replied cheekily as she relaxed against him. She was once again drifting off as he placed and arm across her, pulling her closer.


	16. A Sunset in Egypt

Hey all. Well this is it, the final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this story and will read the second one when I begin to post it. Unlike this story Mummy IV has not been written in advance so expect longer gaps between chapters. I would like to thank my newest reviewer Soul. Now sit back, relax, and lose yourself one more time in my world of make believe.

Isis didn't know what had woken her in the middle of the night but she was wide awake now. Then she saw it, a warrior of Anubis poised to thrust his spear into Ardeth's heart. With a cry she rolled Ardeth of and landed on top of him with her back to the warrior. His spear pierced her soldier and came out the opposite side of her body nicking Ardeth. The warrior pulled back and Isis grabbed Ardeth's sword from its scabbard. She attacked with a strength she didn't know she possessed. With a low swing she cut through the legs of the soldier. It fell backwards, the stumps of its legs sticking up in the air. The beast suddenly seemed to realize who he had attacked. His face showed anger and resentment as he was turned into a pile of black sand. Isis fell to her knees after the soldier disappeared. Ardeth hurried to study her wound. The spear had gone straight through the tattoo of the cursed one. Anubis' hold on Isis was broken.

"You're dangerous," Ardeth told her as he picked her up to carry her to the sick tent.

"A girl has to protect herself somehow." She replied with a mischievous grin.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be as soon as this wound heals and I can pick up a sword again so that you can teach me how to use it properly." Ardeth's eyes widened slightly.

"By Allah I'd forgotten that you did not know how to use a sword. You really are dangerous." Isis nodded her agreement.

"And when I heal you're going to teach me." Ardeth bowed his head in consent and smiled as Yasmin, Fida, and Oma came rushing over.

Lin's escort pointed to something ahead of them. Looking up she saw riders coming their way at a swift pace. At least one rider was coming at a swift pace; the others seemed to be taking their time. Lin kicked her horse into a gallop leaving her companion behind. As she drew near the oncoming rider Lin pulled her horse to a sliding stop and all but leapt from the saddle. By now Oma was on the ground as well and pulling her into his arms.

"Oma," the name escaped her lips as a whisper.

"I thought you preferred Oaf or Ogre. Don't tell me you lost your sharp tongue in there. Does it only take a mummy to silence you?" Oma pulled back slightly to study her. "Are you alright?"

"Keep your arms around me and I will be. Between all the walking and riding I've been doing lately and that last stunt with jumping from the saddle my legs can't carry me anymore. Why exactly are you all out here? We were on our way to meet you."

"I had to make sure that you had lived long enough to hear my apology."

"Apology for what exactly?"

"For acting like a low born son of a camel," Oma said and Lin snorted at the phrase trying to hide a grin.

"Really I don't think the camel would appreciate your sentiments." Then Lin was silenced by Oma's lips. She cried out when her feet left the ground.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?"

"You said your legs were hurting you so I'm simply helping you into the saddle."

"You realize that you've put me on the wrong horse don't you?" Lin asked sitting side saddle on Oma's mare. He jumped up behind her.

"I thought you might like to ride with me on the way back. If not I can always get on a different horse." Lin stuck her tongue out at him before settling back against his chest. By this time everyone had caught up with them.

"Lin did you forget that it's inappropriate to kiss on the first date?" Isis smiled as she teased her friend and the two shared a hug before the other young woman replied.

"Hmm you're one to talk. I see you broke the spell and I doubt it was Oma in your tent this time." Isis and Ardeth both blushed furiously.

"It's not like that," Isis retorted.

"Of course it isn't, but for some reason you still have to face the elders when we return," Oma added with a small smile. Lin grinned at the shocked expressions on all the Medjai's faces at their second in command's cheerful demeanor.

"Wait, the elders, what exactly do they have to do with it?" Lin asked feeling out of the loop.

"Though the fact that Ardeth spending the night in Isis' tent saved us all, it is still considered inappropriate in our culture. He will have to explain to the elders why he was sleeping in the tent of a woman he is not married to."

"Oh this I have to see. Will they admonish Isis too? It's so rare that you see her squirm."

"Ardeth is that way too," Oma told her. The brother in questioned turned to Isis.

"We've created a monster." Isis nodded.

"I couldn't agree with you more. I think it was better when they hated each other."

"You will have to give a report as well Lin," Ardeth told the girl. She shot him a puzzled look.

"They will want to know what went on in Hamunaptra." He explained further. At this Lin's expression seemed to cloud slightly but the look passed from her face within an instant and Isis wondered if she had imagined it.

"Of course they will. Not much to tell actually though how I got out of that gods forsaken place is pretty interesting."

"Perhaps it is a story that can wait until tonight?" Oma suggested. They once again headed off.

Lin watched silently as the elders studied Ardeth and Isis who were standing before them. It was the oracle, grandfather to the Bay men, who spoke up.

"We have always known Ardeth to be an honorable man and we have no reason to doubt Isis' word. I see nothing worthy of punishment." The other elders debated and at one point Lin glanced at Isis and rolled her eyes. Some still felt that Ardeth deserved punishment while others sided with the oracle. At any rate Lin had heard enough. She locked eyes with the oracle and raised a hand to speak. Others noticed her raised hand and finally there was silence.

"I know that I am not a Medjai and it's not my place to interfere but Isis and Ardeth are both my friends so I have to say something. You trust Ardeth to lead your warriors into battles that almost certainly mean death but you don't believe him capable of self-control. That's a little odd if you ask me. Also if they had done anything inappropriate they would be dead."

"Why do you say that?" The question came from a rather large elder who stared at Lin skeptically.

"The mural in the Black Temple split at the end into two different paths that fate might take. We saw it for such a brief time that I didn't really pay attention to what I was seeing, but now looking back I realize that there was a difference." The oracle nodded in approval at Lin encouraging her to continue.

"In one picture the couple lay side by side alive, in the other they lay one on top of the other dead. At first I thought that it was just the artist stacking the bodies but now I think otherwise. The first image showed the two merely sleeping together without any um physical intimacy," Lin said trying to pick her words carefully when speaking to such and old and stuffy audience. "In the second image they were sated and tired; their inattention is what causes their deaths." Silence reigned in the tent for the longest time. Isis was staring at Lin as if she'd grown a second head. She mouthed the words 'physical intimacy' and Lin shrugged. The theory made sense to Isis however and apparently to many of the elders. They loved the young leader and did not want to accuse him without proof. In the end the couple was cleared of any disgrace or shame, and they sat back down in their spots. Now it was Lin who was motioned forward.

"First of all we would thank you for destroying the Creature," the oracle began. Lin bowed her head politely.

"We would like to hear how such a young girl achieved such a feat." It was the same skeptical elder as before.

"It was with the advice of your own oracle actually. Imhotep could block any curse or spell I spoke in ancient Egyptian but he didn't understand Choctaw. That is how I defeated him."

"So he has returned to death and we need only continue to watch over Hamunaptra?" One elder asked, she was a thin woman with milky eyes.

"You can watch over Hamunaptra if you like grandmother but Imhotep won't be back," Lin said giving the woman the title of "grandmother" as in many Native American tales.

"What makes you so certain? Others have said those exact same words." Lin was really beginning to dislike this fat man.

"Because I broke the curse of the Homdai and sent him on to the afterlife to await judgment." All Hell seemed to break loose in the tent. People were cursing and yelling and the whole council was in an uproar. The only person Lin was scared to look at was Oma.

"You had no right to do that." The yell was heard above all others.

"I was the one who had to face him so yes it was my right to decide how I went about it. You forget that his heart must be weighed against a feather. The beast will most likely eat it and if it does not," she paused and shrugged. "Who are you to second guess gods? Breaking the curse and sending him on was the only way to be certain he could never be brought back to this plain. I also added a few extra spells just as a precaution. He can never return." Lin seriously wondered if they would kill her. She certainly saw enough men with their hands on the hilts of their swords.

"You are a liar. You did this because the Creature was your brother. Only one who shared his blood would commit such an abominable crime." Suddenly someone was at her side. Lin was shocked to find Oma standing there with his sword pointed at the last speaker's jugular.

"She has saved many of our men from a plague that would eventually have killed us all. By sending him on she has made all our lives easier. For thousands of years we have guarded that thing, even if he didn't deserve freedom from this plane we deserved to be free of him." The elders were stunned to say the least but the oracle winked at Lin conspiratorially. The elders huddled together and conversed in whispers for a time. At last they seemed to come to a decision. It was the milky eyed woman who spoke for them.

"We thank you for ridding the world of the Creature and for returning the Black Book to its proper place. We are sorry for questioning your motives." Lin smiled at the woman.

"It is alright I understand that change is sometimes hard to accept."

"You have both earned the respect and gratitude of our people. You will always be welcome among us." Now Isis stood beside Lin and Ardeth took his place beside her.

"While we appreciate your kindness, we both wish to go home and see our families. We've been gone a while and they must be worried." Isis' request was met with understanding and a promise of an escort to the city.

"For tonight simply relax daughters of the West," the oracle advised. The four young people exited the tent. Lin stopped once they were outside and turned to Oma.

"I know I've already told you this but I'm sorry." Oma chuckled and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Did you not hear me in there? I agree with what you did. When you first told me I simply was not ready to accept the fact that a major burden of my people had just been obliterated so easily without our knowledge. I had no right to question you and neither did they. Come; let's go find Yasmin and Omar. I hear they've promised to sing a duet tonight in honor of you both." So the four went off and enjoyed themselves.

Within a week the girls were on a boat ready to sail across both the Mediterranean and the Atlantic to get home. It seemed that many of the more advanced forms of transportation (such as airplanes) were no longer safe to use. In fact Isis and Lin would soon discover that Anubis' men had taken a particular liking to destroying major cities such as New York and London, and they had dismantled the nuclear weapons of all countries in possession of them. Boarding was a bittersweet affair in which kisses were shared and promises to write were made. The one special promise the girls did extract from the two Medjai leaders was that they would come visit them in New Orleans (as long as it wasn't during Mardi Gras).

"I was thinking more along the lines of you two coming to prom and staying through graduation," Isis told them. Ardeth smiled.

"I do not know if we can both leave for a month but we will see." He kissed her once more and watched as she boarded.

"Now Ardeth your job is to see to it that Oma here eats his veggies and smiles every so often, not too much of course unless you're praising me," Lin joked not quite ready to leave.

"I will be fine. You'd better go." Lin sighed at Oma's words and walked half way up the ramp before turning around.

"By the way Ardeth, thank you for the make-up tips. Visible tattoos aren't allowed at school." Lin continued up the ramp and the two girls waved goodbye as the boat launched into the water. As they moved up the Nile, Horus soared above them crying his own farewells. At the end of the day Isis enjoyed watching the sunset over the water because there is nothing more beautiful than a sunset in Egypt


End file.
